Le calendrier de l'avent de la classe B
by Syrielle's
Summary: Il y'a 24 jour avant noël. Et ce sont 24 jours de plus pour apprendre à connaitre la classe 1-B, étudiants trop souvent dans l'ombre des héros de la classe 1-A. Jour 24 : Le réveillon de Vlad King
1. Jour 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici avec un recueil de drabble, avec un petit cadeau pour vous ! Comme j'adore décembre (et Noël) et que j'aime me surmener de travail j'ai décider de faire un petit calendrier de l'avent sur la classe B (Aka la meilleure classe), parce que ce sont mes bébés, et que, bordel, il n'y a pas assez d'écrit sur eux.**

 **Certains drabble seront centré sur un personnage, d'autres sur un groupe/duo. Il y'aura parfois un peu de romance, mais rien de très poussé, toujours dans l'esprit de noël.**

 **On commence donc en ce 1** **er** **décembre avec ma princesse, celle qui me réchauffe le cœur dès que je l'aperçoit et que je place dans tout mes écrits ou presque : Pony.**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Un grand merci à Chisa-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 1 : Pony_

Pony regardait les flocons tomber doucement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ses cheveux blonds habituellement lâchés sur ses épaules, étaient attachés à la va-vite et elle avait troqué son uniforme contre un pyjama bien chaud.

Elle avait refusé une sortie entre filles avec ses camarades de la classe B, préférant la chaleur de sa chambre plutôt que le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Ses grands yeux clairs se posèrent sur le petit calendrier qui trônait sagement sur son bureau. C'était un cadeau de sa sœur avant son départ pour le Japon. Sur chaque mois, il y avait une photo de leur famille ou de ses amis restés au pays. Elle pensait souvent à eux, n'hésitait jamais à leur envoyer un message sur les réseaux sociaux ou à appeler sa famille.

Mais en ce premier décembre, Pony se sentait mélancolique. Elle voulait admirer la neige tombante avec sa famille, boire un chocolat chaud avec ses amies du collège, ouvrir la première case de son calendrier de l'avent avec sa sœur.

C'était son premier décembre sans chocolat, elle qui adorait la période des fêtes de fin d'année, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Claquant ses mains sur les joues pour se ressaisir, la jeune fille se leva de son pouf aux couleurs du drapeau américain et décida d'arpenter les pièces communes de leur dortoir la recherche d'un peu de compagnie.

" _Je ne peux pas passer un mois de décembre à broyer du noir, hors de question !_ "

Ses petits pas la menèrent jusqu'au salon, où quelques garçons de sa classe jouaient aux cartes en rigolant.

Kuroiro essayait d'utiliser son alter tandis que Tsubasa taquinait Awase et Tetsutetsu qui semblaient être les grands perdants de la manche. Il y avait aussi Rin qui semblait imperturbable dans sa concentration, et Neito qui parlait tout seul.

Le blond s'arrêta en la voyant, avant de lui faire signe de les rejoindre. Tetsu tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

"Ah Pony ! Viens ne reste pas toute seule !"

Trottinant pour atteindre les larges fauteuils de couleur crème, Tsubasa et Tetsutetsu se décalèrent pour lui faire une place entre eux.

"Merci beaucoup !"

Sourire aux lèvres, l'américaine prit place dans le petit groupe.

"Tu n'étais pas partie avec les filles ?

Non, je préfère rester au chaud par ce temps"

Pony haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

"Vous jouez à quoi ?

Un jeu que Monoma a inventé avant de repartir dans ses délires contre la classe A" expliqua Kuroiro et jetant un regard au blond. "Tu veux jouer ?"

Pony hocha vivement la tête, sa bonne humeur habituelle revenant au galop et ses idées noires s'éclaircissant auprès de ses camarades de classe.

Neito et Rin se succédèrent pour lui expliquer les règles, et elle fit une partie avec Tsubasa pour l'aider. Quelques parties plus tard, Pony jouait seule et gagnait même parfois. Les rires des garçons firent disparaitre les nuages dans son cœur, et lorsque les filles de la classe B rentrèrent, le soir tombant sur Tokyo, les bras chargés de sacs, ce sont les exclamations de joie des garçons et de Pony qui les accueillirent.

"Eh bien je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici" déclara Kendo en posant plusieurs sachets au sol.

L'œil avisé de Kuroiro remarqua immédiatement les sachets de bonbons et autres sucreries mais la déléguée le stoppa dans son élan.

"Pas touche ! Les paquets vont dans les placards de la petite cuisine et sont pour tout le monde.

Mais on a un cadeau pour Pony d'abord" dit doucement Ibara.

Kinoko, sa lourde mèche cachant son visage, fouilla quelques secondes dans les différents sacs de courses avant de sortir, triomphante, un calendrier de l'avent.

"On l'a vu dans un magasin de sucreries et on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir !"

Pony attrapa la boîte, ses yeux se mouillant légèrement sous l'émotion qui revenait à vitesse V. Et Ibara posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu nous avais dit une fois que c'était une tradition dans ta famille, d'avoir un calendrier de l'Avent."

Sautant au cou de sa camarade, la petite américaine la serra dans ses bras.

"Merci beaucoup !"

Elle se décala ensuite pour pouvoir regarder son cadeau. Le calendrier avait des couleurs vives et la forme d'une maison. La jeune fille chercha du regard le numéro 1, quand un bras se passa autour de ses épaules.

" Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à un calendrier de l'Avent moi aussi ?"

Kendo ne répondit même pas aux pleurnicheries de Monoma, faisant rire Tsubasa et Awase.

Et alors que le professeur Vlad arrivait, leur demandant de se calmer un peu. Pony se dit que, même si elle ne profitait pas de la neige avec ses parents, du chocolat chaud avec ses amies du collège, et des bonbons avec sa sœur, elle passerait quand même un mois de décembre fantastique avec ses camarades de la classe B.


	2. Jour 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le deuxième drabble de ce calendrier de l'avent spécial classe 1-B! Il est centré sur Komori et Kuroiro ( pour celles et ceux qui ne voient pas de qui il s'agit, c'est la fille aux champignon avec une lourde mèche devant les yeux et le gars à la peau noire et aux cheveux blanc).**

 **Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils formaient un bon duo et je les vois bien être amis.**

 **! l'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 2 : Kinono Komori et Shihai Kuroiro_

Komori et Kuroiro sont amis, simple amis, juste amis. Le dernier qui a eu le malheur de sous-entendre qu'il y avait plus s'était retrouvé chez Recovery Girl parce que la jeune fille lui avait fait pousser des champignons un peu partout sur le corps. Et des venimeux, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Ils étaient amis et ils n'avaient jamais poussé la réflexion sur pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement la même vision des choses, pas les mêmes goûts -que ce soit musicaux ou autre- et pas le même style de combat.

Et pourtant, que cela soit entre les cours, pendant les pauses, ou même le soir à l'internat, si l'un était quelque part, l'autre n'était jamais bien loin. Souvent, lorsqu'ils ne rentraient pas chez eux le weekend, Kendo ou Vlad King les retrouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre pour faire leurs devoirs, et parfois, ils se séparaient pour faire autre chose avec une autre personne de la classe.

Leurs camarades de classe parlaient d'eux comme " Komori et Kuroiro", un peu comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Pony les avait comparés une fois à un couple de voleurs célèbre dont ils avaient totalement oublié le nom.

Et en ce deux décembre, ils étaient encore fourrés l'un avec l'autre. Le garçon râlant à cause du froid, tandis que Kinoko avait penché la tête en arrière, dégageant complètement son visage pour regarder le ciel gris, couvert de nuage à l'aspect cotonneux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il neigeait et un fin manteau blanc recouvrait maintenant Yuei. Leurs pas laissaient des traces dans l'allée principale, où les cerisiers avaient perdu toute leur splendeur.

"Il fait trop blanc, trop froid et trop humide, tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ?

Je t'avais dit de mettre quelque chose de plus chaud mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Rentre si tu veux, moi je profite encore un peu avant que la nuit tombe."

Kuroiro leva les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à un "ciao alors" que Komori ignora. Elle avait l'habitude de la mauvaise humeur de son ami, depuis le temps.

Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda le garçon à la peau sombre rebrousser chemin. Kinoko haussa les épaules avant de pencher à nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Kuroiro était connu pour son mauvais caractère, toujours occupé à soupirer ou râler silencieusement. Les seuls moments où il souriait, c'était lorsqu'il pouvait jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un. Ce n'était jamais bien méchant et la jeune fille à l'alter champignon était toujours partante pour l'aider.

C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés au début, ce goût prononcé pour les blagues de mauvais goût et cette malice qu'ils ne cachaient pas. Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas attirés les foudres de Neito, Awase ou encore de Vlad King pour leurs bêtises ? Les heures passées ensemble à nettoyer de fond en comble les pièces communes des dortoirs ou à gratter le règlement de l'école les avaient soudés.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de ses pensées, Komori était arrivée devant la grande porte de son dortoir. Une petite plaque dorée sur le mur indiquait "chambres de la classe 1-B". Poussant la porte, elle remarqua que les pièces communes étaient vides, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant en soi, le dimanche étant consacré par beaucoup à aller rendre visite à leurs parents, s'entraîner ou encore terminer leur devoir à la dernière minute.

Du bruit dans la cuisine et un juron marmonné attira son attention. Qu'avait donc prévu Kuroiro ?

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la jeune fille rejoignit son ami qu'elle vit s'affairer à cuisiner du… Du chocolat ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore Shihai ?"

Le garçon leva à peine les yeux vers elle, marmonnant simplement qu'il profitait de l'absence des autres pour leur préparer une "surprise". Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit alors qu'elle prenait conscience des autres ingrédients posés sur le plan de travail : du sel, des cornichons déjà découpé en morceaux, et autres petites choses faciles à glisser dans du chocolat.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se plaça à côté du garçon qui lui jeta un regard en coin, souriant à pleines dents. Faire des chocolats piégés pour leurs camarades de classe était bien plus amusant que de sortir par le froid mordant de ce deux décembre.


	3. Jour 3

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Comme promis le jour 3 de ce petit calendrier de l'avent. Cette fois il porte sur mon pur boi : Neito Monoma. J'était incapable d'attendre plus longtemps avant de d'écrire sur lui, c'est plus fort que moi je suis obligée de le caser tout le temps quelque part xD j'adore sa maman, a ce rythme là je fait finir par écrire des fic sur elle si ça continue xD**

 **On se retrouve demain pour le quatrième jour ! Bonne lecture !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta!**

 **Encore un grand merci pour vos review, je fond par tant d'amour ! Je vous promet que j'y répond bientôt.**

* * *

 _Jour 3: Neito Monoma_

Neito Monoma était connu pour ses goûts aussi particuliers que son caractère. A seulement 16 ans, il connaissait tous les plus grands vins français, et il était assez rare de le voir manger des plats asiatiques. Le garçon était un grand fan de gastronomie française et, de manière plus générale, de cuisine européenne.

En dehors de la cuisine et de la culture qui l'intéressaient énormément, l'agaçant blond avait une espèce de passion pour les bandes dessinée franco-belge. Tout un pan du mur de sa chambre était dédié à ses BD. À tel point que personne n'osait vraiment toucher à Tintin et Milou.

Et si Neito ne cachait pas son goût pour l'Occident, il gardait un petit secret, que seuls quelques amis proches comme Kendo et Tetsutetsu étaient au courant : Le chocolat.

Lorsque son père était encore en vie, il lui ramenait toujours un chocolat belge de ses voyages qu'il devait faire avec son entreprise. Et depuis son décès, c'était sa mère qui en achetait pour lui dans une boutique réputée au Japon.

En Asie, ce genre de chose coûtait cher, les sucreries et pâtisseries étrangères étant donné qu'elles provenaient de l'importation. Sa mère ne lui en achetait donc que lors des fêtes de fin d'année, où il pouvait se gaver de chocolat comme un riche se gave de caviar.

Alors lorsque ce lundi 3 décembre, le professeur Vlad frappa à la porte de sa chambre, un "colis venant de sa mère" à la main, Neito ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Avec un grand sourire, le blond se jeta presque sur le paquet en remerciant son professeur principal. Dans la précipitation, il ne fit pas attention au sourcil arqué de l'homme et s'enferma dans sa chambre à la seconde où le cadeau de sa mère fut dans ses mains.

Il se jeta presque sur son lit et ouvrit l'emballage en vitesse. Sa mère avait pensé à lui mettre une petite carte, qu'il lut avec un sourire.

 _Mon lapin,_

 _Je sais que tu attends toujours décembre avec impatience, toi qui aimes le chocolat plus que tout au monde. Je suis fière de celui que tu deviens, même si mon petit garçon qui courrait derrière moi toute la journée me manque souvent._

 _Je t'ai acheté tes chocolats préférés, comme chaque année, mais il y en a un peu plus cette fois pour que tu puisses en profiter jusqu'à ton retour en cours._

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

 _PS: N'oublie pas de partager avec tes amis !_

Neito eut un petit rire, cela ressemblait bien à sa mère, ce genre de mots aussi doux que de la guimauve, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir encore cinq ans mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il retourna la carte pour regarder le dessin, un peu kitch, avec un Gang Orca aux couleurs de Noël. Neito avait envie de rire en voyant son héros préféré être ainsi tourné en ridicule. Il se pencha pour la déposer puis ouvrit la petite boîte, toutes sortes de pralines et truffes au chocolat étaient sagement déposées à l'intérieur, dans du papier d'une jolie couleur dorée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Neito en attrapa un avant de le manger.

"Hum, peut-être que je vais quand même en proposer un ou deux aux gens de la classe."


	4. Jour 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà le quatrième drabble de ce calendrier de l'avent. Il est centré sur un personnage que je gère assez mal : Ibara. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus long mais l'inspiration n'était pas très présente. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Ibara, il s'agit de la jeune fille qui à eu un duel contre Denki, avec l'alter des ronces.**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta!**

 **! L'univers et les personnage de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 _Jour 4 : Ibara Shiozaki_

Ibara soupira, marchant dans les longs couloirs de Yuei. Le mois de décembre commençait seulement et pourtant elle se sentait déjà épuisée. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins sensible au changement de saison, et lorsque l'hiver et le froid arrivait, elle se sentait toujours fatiguée, comme si le poids du monde entier pesait sur ses épaules.

Son regard se posa sur la neige qui couvrait le paysage d'habitude si vivant du lycée. Personne ou presque ne sortait, tout le monde restait dans sa chambre ou dans les bâtiments du lycée.

Oui vraiment, l'hiver était de loin la saison qu'elle appréciait le moins, même si en tant que catholique elle pouvait se réjouir du jour de Noël, naissance du Christ, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester morose à l'idée de voir le monde devenir terne, sous un ciel gris et un paysage immaculé. Pourtant elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi réticente face à la venue du froid, et lorsqu'elle était enfant, il n'était pas rare qu'elle reste jusqu'à tard le soir pour jouer avec les enfants de son quartier dans la neige.

Sa mère n'avait pas compris ce désintérêt soudain, et Ibara mettait simplement ça sur le fait qu'elle avait grandi, tout comme ses voisins, et qu'elle n'avait plus cette envie de se mélanger à eux. Elle avait pris un chemin différent du leur dès le moment où elle avait compris vouloir devenir une héroïne. Comme si un fossé invisible la séparait du reste de la population.

"Ibara !"

La petite voix de Pony la sortit de ses pensées. La jeune fille avançait en trottinant vers elle, kendo sur les talons.

"Pony, tout va bien ?"

La blonde hocha vivement la tête, ses petits poings serrés devant elle.

"Je voulais te donner quelque chose."

Ibara pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que l'américaine avait à lui donner. Finalement elle sortit une écharpe d'une jolie couleur rouge de son sac.

"Itsuka m'a dit que tu étais du genre frileuse, et je me suis dit qu'une écharpe serait bien pour que tu n'aies pas trop froid !"

Prenant le bout de tissu entre ses doigts, Ibara eut un grand sourire, ses yeux se plissant légèrement lorsque ses pommettes remontèrent. Et tandis qu'elle remerciait doucement sa camarade de classe, la jeune fille sentie le fossé entre elle et le reste du monde diminué un peu.


	5. Jour 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien puisque je vous poste mon drabble préféré de ce calendrier ( pour le moment). Et oui, le drabble sur Neito n'est pas mon préféré mais un autre où il apparait arrive bientôt et celui-là vaux de l'or xD On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petit écrit sur Awase. Pour celles et ceux qui ne voient pas de qui je parle : c'est le sauveur de Momo durant l'arc du camps d'entrainement.**

 **On quitte l'esprit plus sérieux et triste du drabble d'hier pour quelque chose de 100% fluff et esprit de noël !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta! (Je te promet de finir le drabble de demain avant ce soir xD)**

* * *

 _Jour 5: Awase Yosetsu (+ Yaozoru Momo)_

Awase grimaça lorsque le goût âcre de l'encre se répandit dans sa bouche. Avec un cri étouffé, il se redressa, une main couvrant le bas de son visage alors que son stylo-bille roulait au sol, tâchant la moquette claire de la bibliothèque.

Yaoyorozu leva un regard paniqué vers lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Yosetsu ne put que hocher vivement la tête en marmonnant qu'il revenait vite. Et alors qu'il passait la porte de la salle, il savait que la jeune fille le suivait des yeux.

Heureusement pour lui, les toilettes se trouvaient à quelques mètres à peine de là, et il put se rincer la bouche sans problème. Il se sentait un peu stupide avec sa gaffe, surtout que ce n'était pas en rêvassant à moitié et en s'étouffant avec un stylo bic abimé qu'il ferait une bonne impression à Momo. Oh bien sûr, il savait que la jeune fille était loin des préjugés, et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être fait remarquer devant tout le monde- Pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle d'ailleurs ? - elle était d'ailleurs plus inquiète pour lui que par le regard des gens tournés vers eux à cause de sa bêtise.

Awase essuya sa bouche sommairement avant de quitter les toilettes d'un pas vif, il s'en voulait de laisser son amie - pouvait-il la considérer comme telle ?- seule, alors que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé cette séance de révision. En poussant la porte, il remarqua tout de suite la jeune fille, penchée sur un livre.

"Excuse-moi encore, je n'avais pas prévu que mon bic me lâche maintenant."

Momo redressa son visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce n'est rien, j'espère que tu vas bien. Tu veux peut-être un peu d'eau pour faire partir le goût de l'encre ? Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être très agréable."

Le garçon accepta alors qu'il reprenait sa place à côté d'elle. Yaoyorozu se pencha vers son sac et y fouilla quelques secondes avant de lui tendre une bouteille déjà entamée.

"Je suis désolée j'ai déjà bu un peu dedans ce matin, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient pris une teinte rouge alors que les mots " baiser indirect" flottaient dans l'esprit d'Awase. Il finit par prendre la bouteille et boire quelques gorgées du bout des lèvres, mais dans son stress, la bouteille resta soudée à sa main lorsqu'il souhaita la rendre à Momo.

"Merde ! Je suis désolé !"

Awase désactiva son alter et rendit la bouteille, sous le regard bienveillant de son amie. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils reprenaient leur séance de révision. Le garçon faisait attention à ne plus mâchouiller ni bic ni crayons, tandis que Momo continuait de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu en anglais ces derniers mois.

Les examens approchaient à grand pas, et si toute la classe B s'était déjà mise à la tâche, Yaoyorozu lui avait dit que ce n'était pas totalement le cas de la classe A.

"Ils sont toujours tellement en forme, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'étude la moitié d'entre eux perd sa motivation !"

Awase avait remarqué que ses yeux pétillaient toujours lorsqu'elle parlait de ses camarades. Il lui avait fait une fois la réflexion qu'elle semblait beaucoup tenir à eux. Et Momo avait simplement acquiescé en lui expliquant qu'elle se sentait vraiment à sa place parmi eux et qu'ils étaient un peu tous comme sa famille, avant d'enchaîner qu'elle avait la même impression avec la classe B, qu'ils semblaient tous soudé et que c'était beau à voir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula doucement, Awase se perdait souvent dans ses pensées, admirant les ombres que formaient les longs cils de Yaoyorozu sur ses joues, ou se noyant dans ses grands yeux pétillants lorsqu'elle expliquait quelque chose qu'elle maitrisait particulièrement bien.

Finalement c'est la bibliothécaire qui leur demanda de quitter les lieux et de rentrer dans leur dortoir, à presque dix-neuf heures, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors. Dans un élan de courage, Awase proposa à Momo de la raccompagner, même s'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien sur les quelques mètres qui séparaient la zone de l'internat du lycée, il voulait continuer de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Momo hocha simplement la tête, tenant les livres qu'elle venait de louer en dernière minute contre sa poitrine. Leurs bâtiments étaient voisins et c'était presque logique à ses yeux qu'elle allait faire le trajet avec le garçon.

Ils durent se dépêcher pour quitter le lycée, et une fois dehors, ils restèrent côte à côte, le froid les poussant à se rapprocher inconsciemment. Leurs épaules se touchaient et Awse sentait son visage le brûler sous la gêne. La neige tombait autour d'eux, et Awase se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas un signe du destin, et il était presque sûr que la scène était digne d'un Shojo de mauvais goût. Pourtant, il donnerait tout au monde pour rester quelques secondes de plus auprès de la jeune fille.

Malheureusement pour lui, le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et arrivé devant la porte du bâtiment de la classe 1-A, Yaozoru se retourna vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Quelques flocons restaient accrochés à ses cils et dans ses cheveux.

Il l'entendit à peine le remercier pour leur après-midi, ses yeux détaillants chaque parcelle de son visage. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres rouges avant de détourner le regard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'oublier qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait bu dans la même bouteille qu'elle.

"Bon… je- je crois que je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée Yaozoru."

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement.

"Bonne soirée Awase, j'espère que l'on pourra se refaire une après-midi de révision un de ces jours.

Compte sur moi !"

Après un petit signe de la main, Awase fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir. Il sortit machinalement son téléphone portable, c'était une vieille habitude chez lui, de rester parfois des heures à ne rien faire sur son téléphone. Sans vraiment faire attention, il ouvrit la page de ses contacts, ses yeux se perdant sur le nom de Momo Yaozoru.

Elle lui avait donné son numéro il y avait déjà quelque temps, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au lycée après l'attaque du camp d'entraînement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon de la classe 1-B, Kuroiro et quelques garçons étaient réunis, et l'étudiant à la peau sombre eut un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, alors qu'Awase prenait place entre Kaibara et Honenuki.

"Il paraît que tu étais avec Yaoyorozu de la classe A toute l'après-midi.

On bossait Kuroiro, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre."

Awase n'avait même pas lever les yeux de son portable.

"Rien rien, on aurait juste dit un de ces couples guimauves dans les films de Noël bidon que regarde Komori."

Et alors que le sourire de Momo s'imprimait dans son esprit, lisant le sms que cette dernière venait de lui envoyer, il se dit que s'il pouvait finir aussi heureux que ces fameux couples guimauves, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui.


	6. Jour 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Vous l'attendiez, le voilà enfin : le drabble du septième jour !**

 **J'avoue que j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à le finir, à tel point qu'on est plus proche d'un petit OS ( il fait plus ou moins 1500 mots) que d'un véritable drabble. Mais j'ai finis par atteindre le résultat que je voulais, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **L'écris du jour est centré sur le garçon entré sur recommandation, le Eren de MHA, j'ai nommé Juzo Honenuki !**

 **je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit avant tout d'un OS/drabble humoristique et qu'espionner ses amis dans la vraie vie, c'est mal. Si jamais vous voulez savoir pourquoi votre ami.e à plus de succès que vous, vous lui demandez directement, pas besoin de vous transformer en James Bond pour y arriver, surtout que ça pourrait vous couter votre amitié.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta lectrice !**

 **PS: Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit précédemment où si ça vous paraissait logique mais : Les drabbles se suivent, donc il est normal que des éléments des drabbles précédent ou futur soient mentionnés.**

* * *

 _Jour 6 : Juzo Honenuki_

Il y avait un garçon de la seconde B qui avait la côte plus que les autres. Personne n'avait vraiment compris, certains le taquiner dessus, d'autres en étaient un peu jaloux, mais globalement, personne ne savait pourquoi les filles avaient cet attrait pour lui.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elles gloussent sur son passage, pas une semaine sans qu'une jeune fille ne lui offre quelque chose, pas un mois sans qu'il ne reçoive la confession d'une étudiante enamourée.

Ce garçon c'était Juzo Honenuki, l'étudiant sur recommandation de la classe B. Et ses camarades masculins avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui, jeudi 6 décembre, ils comprendraient pourquoi c'était lui qui était considéré comme le plus beau garçon de la seconde B.

Leur observation avait commencé le matin même, alors qu'il déjeunait seul au milieu de la cafétéria pleine.

" Regardez-le faire son beau gosse solitaire!" marmonna Tetsutetsu en fixant leur camarade.

Neito pouffa tandis que Kuroiro en ajoutait une couche histoire de faire mousser encore un peu le garçon à l'alter d'acier. Kaibara et Tsuburaba sentaient déjà qu'ils allaient devoir tenir Monoma et le garçon à la peau sombre.

"Ne commençaient pas" Soupira Tsuburaba. " A faire les clowns comme ça, on va se faire repérer.

il y a un groupe de filles qui approchent de lui !" s'écria presque Shoda, ses grands yeux s'écarquillant, posant sa main potelée sur l'épaule de Neito, assis à côté de lui.

Le calme se fit rapidement dans le petit groupe de garçon, et avec un sourire, Kuroiro utilisa son alter pour se fondre dans les rainures noires du sol.

"La phase une du plan peut commencer." déclara Shishida en remontant ses lunettes.

Les garçons baissèrent la tête vers leurs assiettes, faisant mine de rien, pendant que Kuroiro se déplaçait dans les rainures du sol jusqu'à la table de Juzo. Leur plan était simple : suivre Juzo toute la journée le plus discrètement possible et analyser ses actions et ses paroles. Pendant que le garçon à la peau sombre s'occupait d'écouter la conversation, Rin sortit un petit boitier de son sac. Il tendit une petite pièce à Awase qui leva les yeux de son téléphone portable.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

Coller ça discrètement sur ses vêtements avant le début des cours."

Tsuburaba hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Avec un plan comme ça c'est sûr que l'on va réussir !"

Neito ricana en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Evidemment que l'on va réussir ! C'est moi qui ai monté ce plan de A à Z."

Mais aucun garçon ne prit vraiment attention à lui, le blond avait enclenché son mode prétentieux, et dans ces cas-là, mieux valait l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un comportement normal.

"J'espère que Sir Kuroiro s'en sort dans son observation."

Shishida remonta à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez, tandis que Kaibara jetait un coup d'oeil en direction de la table de Juzo. Shihai avait sorti sa tête du sol, un sourire aux lèvres, et personne ne le remarquait. Sen donna un coup de coude à Tsuburaba.

"Kuroiro entre les jambes de Juzo, c'est une photo qui vaudrait son pesant d'or.

\- Oui ! Et on la vendrait aux filles du lycée et on se ferait un max de thune !"

Rin soupira en écoutant les deux amis discuter et parier sur le prix de ces fameuses photos.

"C'est en gestion que vous auriez dû aller vous deux. Vous vous entendez parler un peu ?"

Mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, Rin marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale, tandis que Kamakiri faisait remarquer quelque chose.

"Les filles s'en vont, Kuroiro ne va pas tarder à revenir."

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon à la peau sombre reprenait sa place dans le petit groupe.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu as appris ?"

Tetsutetsu lui sauta presque dessus, claquant son poing sur la table. Mais Shihai cilla à peine.

"Pas grand-chose, elles lui demandaient des trucs à la con et il répondait. Rien d'incroyable en somme."

Le petit groupe soupira.

"Bon ! On passe en phase deux dès qu'il quitte le réfectoire ! On compte sur toi Awase !"

Le garçon hocha vaguement la tête, il venait de recevoir un message de Momo et avait complètement décroché de la conversation.

"C'est encore cette fille de la classe A ?"

Neito avait posé ses avant-bras sur la table et penché son corps en avant comme pour lire par-dessus le téléphone.

"Tu sais que tu mérites mieux, hein ?"

Awase fronça les sourcils et leva légèrement la tête.

"Momo et moi, on est juste ami. Et ne parle pas d'elle comme ça."

Le blond haussa simplement les épaules. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger qui ses camarades de classe fréquentait, mais qu'Awase préfère une fille de la classe A lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge.

"Il se lève ! Dépêche-toi Awase !"

Tsuburaba lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et le garçon se leva avec un soupire. Il attrapa le petit capteur et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Tu parleras avec ta petite amie plus tard!" Le taquina kuroiro.

Le garçon au bandeau ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, depuis qu'il était rentré hier après une après-midi de révision avec Yaoyorozu, ses camarades ne le lâchaient pas et il avait même reçu le doux titre de "traître" parce qu'il était le premier vraiment proche d'une fille.

Ils le taquinaient, Awase en avait totalement conscience, mais bordel ce qu'ils étaient agaçants. D'ailleurs si certains d'entre eux prenaient la peine de faire le premier pas, ils auraient surement déjà une copine- ou un copain pour certains- depuis longtemps. Il quitta le chahut que provoquaient ses amis en et alors que Tetsu hurlait quelque chose d'incompréhensible il se dit que ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre pourquoi Juzo avait bien plus la côte qu'eux tous réunit.

"Hey Honenuki !"

Le garçon s'arrêta avant de tourner la tête vers lui et Awase trottina jusqu'à son camarade de classe et posa une main sur son épaule. Il activa son alter pour attacher le capteur sous la bande noir de son épaulette.

"On fait le trajet ensemble ?"

Juzo hocha simplement la tête et Awase retint un soupire de soulagement. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message sur la conversation de groupe qu'ils avaient créé exprès pour leur plan.

 _De : Yosetsu Awase_

 _Mouchard collé, on se retrouve en cours._

 _De : Sen Kaibara_

 _Super ! Tu as le temps de retrouver ta chérie avant le début des cours ;)_

En quelques secondes, tout le monde avait mis son grain de sel dans la conversation.

 _De : Yosetsu Awase_

 _Allez vous faire foutre._

Puis sans cérémonie, il rangea son téléphone et suivis Juzo jusqu'à leur salle de classe.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, Rin sortait parfois son boitier pour vérifier que le capteur sur la chemise de Juzo fonctionnait avant de le ranger pour ne pas se faire prendre par un professeur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie d'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient.

À la fin de la journée, ils se réunirent tous dans la chambre de Tsuburaba pour écouter les enregistrements. Ils passèrent les cours et écoutèrent les conversations de la pause de midi, ou le garçon avait semblé introuvable.

Une voix de fille résonna, Tetsu frappa du poing en jurant à propos " des mecs qui avaient trop de chance de recevoir des déclarations.", Kuroiro fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, Tsuburaba et Kaibara se mirent à murmurer des choses entre eux, le reste des garçons continuait d'écouter attentivement.

"Ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose, il lui a juste dit poliment qu'elle ne l'intéressait p-

\- Chut ! Ça devient intéressant !" Coupa Kaibara en se penchant en avant.

En effet la jeune fille venait de demander des explications à Juzo pour sa réponse négative. Le silence dura quelques longues secondes avant que le garçon ne finisse par répondre qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un.

"Oh putain il nous avait caché ça !"

Les exclamations fusèrent rapidement, chacun y allant de son avis et de sa théorie, le reste de la conversation n'intéressait plus personne et Kuroiro prit donc le temps d'éteindre le boitier.

Des coups frappés avec force à la porte les firent se taire brusquement, et Vlad King entra quelques secondes plus tard.

"C'est l'heure du couvre-feu les garçons, ne tarder pas trop."

Le professeur jeta un regard au bazar provoqué par leur agitation mais secoua simplement la tête.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que chacun retourne dans sa chambre et, lorsque les lumières du bâtiment furent complètement éteintes, une ombre se faufila jusque dans la chambre de l'espionné du jour.

"Kuroiro ?"

À peine le garçon à la peau sombre avait mis un pied dans la chambre de Juzo, que celui-ci se redressait et allumait sa lampe de chevet.

Kuroiro portait un t-shirt sombre et un bas de survêtement, et dehors de ses cheveux et ses yeux blancs, il se fondait parfaitement dans la noirceur de la chambre. Un sourire fendit son visage et il s'avança un peu plus, tandis que Honenuki se décalait pour laisser une place au garçon.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

Tout le monde cherche le nom de ta copine."

Juzo eut un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres au coin de la moue boudeuse de Kuroiro.

"Quel choc vont-ils avoir en apprenant que c'est un petit ami que j'ai."

* * *

 ** _Je sais, j'avais dit pas de romance gay, et presque pas de romance dans ce recueil, mais après une invasion de ce ship dans mon fil d'actualité Tumblr et Pinterest, je n'ai pas su faire autrement que d'y succomber 3_**


	7. Jour 7

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà maintenant une semaine que le calendrier à débuté, merci mille fois pour toutes vos review juste adorable 3 Pour ce septième jour, j'ai décidé de mettre les filles de la classe B à l'honneur ! Un petit drabble dans les cliché de la fanfiction mais que j'aime beaucoup.**

 **Je tiens à remercier la mafia du Discord pour avoir répondu à mon petit sondage, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai une liste à peu près correcte xD**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **! Merci à Chisa pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 7 : soirée pyjama entre filles_

"Clairement pas Monoma ! Descend le !"

Un rire résonna dans la chambre Setsuna Tokage. En ce vendredi 7 décembre, les filles de la classe B avaient décidé de se réunir pour une soirée entre filles. La plupart des garçons de leur classe étaient rentrés chez eux et ne reviendraient que le samedi soir ou dimanche dans la journée.

Les conversations avaient été banales et animées au début, leur professeur principal leur avait autorisé à prendre des sucreries avec elles et tout le monde mangeait en s'amusant. Puis Pony, en grande fan d'animation japonaise, avait parlé d'un anime qu'elle avait vu récemment et où, pendant un voyage scolaire, les filles de la classe avaient décidé de faire une liste pour classer les plus beaux garçons de leur classe.

Elles avaient ri ensemble, prenant l'idée à la rigolade, mais la situation avait vite pris une tournure plus sérieuse, et elles se retrouvaient maintenant en cercle, Kendo avec un stylo en main et une feuille de papier blanc posée sur le sol, à déterminer qui serait le plus beau garçon.

"On prend en compte le caractère ?

\- Oui mais pas en premier critère, sinon on peut mettre Monoma en fin de liste." dit Komori avec un sourire.

Quelques rires fusèrent, les filles appréciaient Neito de manière générale mais son caractère n'aidait pas vraiment à le rendre agréable.

"On met les garçons de la classe A ?" Demanda Ibara en remettant l'une de ses longues mèches vertes en place.

Kodai haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en moquait un peu. Mais Komori eut un petit sourire mutin.

"Bien sûr ! Certains ont carrément leur place dans le top 5 !

\- D'accord, d'accord" Kendo eut un petit rire alors qu'elle décapuchonnait son stylo. " On met qui en premier ?"

Komori cria presque un " Shihai!" qui fit sourire tout le monde, pendant que Reiko murmurait qu'Awase pourrait bien être premier.

"Pourquoi pas Todoroki de la classe A?" proposa Tokage avec un petit sourire. " Il est plutôt pas mal et en dehors du fait qu'il ait l'air assez distant, il est plutôt sympa

\- Si on part majoritairement sur le physique, moi je dis Bakugo." enchaina Kodai en souriant. " Parce que bon, si on retire son caractère de cochon, il est franchement bien."

Le débat continua ainsi quelques instants avant que Kendo finisse par soupirer et les placer tous les deux en tête de liste.

"Je vote pour qu'on mette Awase en deuxième position, il est beau et en plus de ça il est sympa, c'est genre le gendre idéal juste derrière Todoroki.

\- Si seulement il pouvait lâcher son téléphone" ricana Kendo en inscrivant le nom de son camarade de classe. " Et en troisième on met qui ?"

Pony partit sur Neito mais Komori grimaça.

"Troisième place c'est trop bien pour lui! Shihai mérite la troisième place ! Il est vraiment beau !"

Kodai ricana en secouant la tête. Ils n'avaient beau être qu'amis, Komori était la première à faire des compliments sur Kuroiro.

"Komori n'a pas tort, Kuroiro est plutôt beau gosse, quand il ne râle pas."

Alors Kendo plaça le garçon à la peau sombre en troisième position. Le débat continua et Izuku Midoriya fut placé quatrième car "beaucoup trop adorable avec ses grands yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseurs" suivit de près par Neito qui figurait donc dans le top 5 des plus beaux garçons de la filière héroïque. Mais les filles avaient quand même hésité quelques instants à placer Shinsou Hitoshi de la filière générale avant de changer d'avis.

En sixième position arrivait Denki, et Ibara avait haussé les sourcils avec un petit sourire en voyant Kendo l'inscrire, mais elle n'avait fait aucune remarque, Kirishima et Tetsutetsu arrivaient à égalité, et la déléguée de la classe B eut droit à quelques piques;

"J'attends qu'il me propose quelque chose, j'aime beaucoup Tetsu mais vraiment, je ne crois pas que les filles l'intéressent.

\- Tu veux dire que tu penses qu'il est gay ?"

La rousse éclata de rire avant de développer sa pensée.

\- Non ! Juste qu'il préfère une amitié "virile", ce sont ses mots hein, plutôt que de la romance. Et je le comprends un peu."

Un petit "Ohhh" unanime répondit à la jeune fille qui sourit doucement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne pas remarquer l'embarras d'un Tetsutetsu amoureux dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, et Kodai et Tokage étaient à deux doigts de réquisitionner la moitié de leur classe pour un plan d'urgence spécial " aidons Tetsu à se déclarer!"

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, les filles s'arrêtant sur un "Top 10" avant de dériver sur d'autres choses plus ou moins sérieuses. Et ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que chacune retourna dans sa chambre, peu après que Pony et Komori se soient endormies dans leurs plaids à même le sol. Après une petite vengeance pour celle qui avait osé offrir des chocolats piégés, le calme revint, et alors qu'elle allait éteindre la lumière de sa chambre, Kendo jeta un coup d'œil à leur liste. En se disant que vraiment, la réaction de leurs camarades serait épique s'ils venaient à tomber dessus.

 _1) Todoroki/ Bakugo_

 _2) Awase_

 _3) Kuroiro_

 _4) Midoriya_

 _5) Monoma_

 _6) Kaminari_

 _7) Kirishima/ Tetsutetsu_

 _8) Iida_

 _9) Honenuki_

 _10) Tsuburaba/ Kaibara / Ojiro_


	8. Jour 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà le huitième drabble de ce calendrier de l'avent. C'est un peu une sorte de parallèle avec celui d'hier, puisque cette fois-ci nous avons une petite soirée entre garçon. J'adore les petits couples que j'ai introduit pour le moment et j'avais envie de continuer les petites allusions sur leur vie sentimentale xD ( Parce que bon, AwaMomo forever 3). Je me suis rendue compte hier que si j'arrivais au bout de ce calendrier ( ce que je compte faire bien sur) ce sera mon premier recueil/ première fic complète ! Donc si je pleure en postant le dernier vous saurez que c'est l'émotion xD**

 **Bref ! Trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture !**

 **! Les personnage et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta-lectrice !**

* * *

 _Jour 8: soirée pyjama et jeux vidéos_

Les samedis soirs étaient souvent réservés aux soirées entre amis, les professeurs fermaient les yeux sur qui dormait bien dans sa chambre voire même dans son bâtiment. Les filles se regroupaient pour sortir entre elles et s'amuser,et les garçons en profitaient pour se faire des films et jouer toute la nuit aux jeux vidéo.

Les garçons de la classe B n'y échappaient pas. Certains étaient encore chez leurs parents, mais un petit groupe était revenu le soir même ou n'était même pas partis. Ainsi, Awase, Monoma, Tetsutetsu, Tsuburaba et Rin se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Kaibara, seul garçon à avoir eu l'idée d'apporter un écran de télévision et un ordinateur portable à l'internat.

"Shishida doit arriver dans pas longtemps, il me semble que ses parents le ramènent vers 20h" Dit Rin en s'installant sur quelques coussins posés à même le sol.

Kaibara alluma l'écran de sa télévision et sa console, pendant que Neito attrapait l'une des manettes sagement posée sur un meuble à proximité.

"Et pour Juzo et Kuroiro ? Ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils venaient aussi ?"

Awase, assis en tailleur aux pieds du lit releva le visage de son téléphone.

"Kuroiro m'a dit qu'il passait l'après-midi avec Komori et pour Juzo je suppose qu'il va nous rejoindre plus tard."

Le blond haussa les épaules et prit place à côté de Sen, qui avait lancé l'un des derniers jeux de combat sorti sur le marché. Tetsutetsu et Tsuburaba juste derrière eux, lançant les paris sur qui gagnerait. À la fin du premier match, Shishida arriva, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille.

"Hey mec ! Ça va ?" demanda Rin, maintenant plus affalé qu'assis.

Le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers son ami et s'assit sans délicatesse à côté de lui.

"Ça va, juste une petite prise de tête avec Dame Ibara quand je suis arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?"

Rin avait haussé un sourcil, amusé, et Monoma et Kaibara avaient mis leur jeu sur pause pour écouter l'histoire de Shishida.

"Oh rien d'inhabituel, elle a dit quelque chose en voulant bien faire et ça a fini en prise de tête. On n'a pas la même vision des choses c'est tout."

L'homme-bête haussa les épaules, pas plus inquiété que ça de sa prise de bec avec la jeune fille. Même si l'ambiance dans la classe était bonne, tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec tout le monde. Shishida et Ibara avaient une vision du monde bien trop différente pour pouvoir s'entendre réellement, bien que cela n'empêche pas leur relation d'être cordiale.

"Sir Kuroiro et Honenuki ne sont pas encore là ?"

Haussement d'épaules général, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles des deux garçons mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Shihai devait surement être occupé à préparer une mauvaise blague et Juzo enfermé dans sa chambre à terminer ses devoirs pour pouvoir profiter de son dimanche.

"Ils nous rejoindront quand ils auront fini leurs trucs, on a l'habitude maintenant."

Et effectivement, après plusieurs parties de perdues pour Neito, Shishida qui avait fini d'expliquer en long en large et en travers les nouvelles figures qu'il venait de recevoir à Rin, et qu'Awase avait usé toutes ses vies sur les différents jeux de son portable, les deux garçons manquant à l'appel arrivèrent ensemble.

"Pardon du retard !" lança Honenuki à la cantonade en traînant l'autre derrière lui.

Kaibara les laissa prendre place sur le lit vide, Kuroiro dos contre le mur et Juzo a moitié affalé sur lui. À peine furent-ils assis que Tetsu se retourna face aux garçons.

"Au fait Honenuki ! Tu nous as toujours pas dit qui était ta copine !"

Juzo leva les yeux aux ciels pendant que Kuroiro se renfrognait légèrement.

" Je te l'ai dit Tetsu, vous n'en saurez rien, vous n'aviez pas à me mettre sur é puis, tu devrais t'occuper de tes propres histoires de coeur avant de te mêler de celles des autres, non ?"

L'adolescent à l'alter d'acier s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un coup de coude dans les côtés de la part de Monoma le fit se taire.

"Il n'a pas tort, et puis si ça continue, Awase va finir en couple avec sa chérie de la classe A avant que tu ne te déclares à Kendo !"

Tetsutetsu grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à "tu peux parler toi" et le blond prit une mine scandalisée.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite amie ! Surtout que personne ne m'intéresse !

\- En même temps tu passes ton temps libre avec Pony on dirait un couple !

\- Pony est une amie !"

Kuroiro ricana doucement.

"Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit !

\- Oh toi t'es pas mieux placé que moi avec Komori hein !"

Juzo leva les yeux vers le garçon à la peau sombre et haussa les épaules l'air de dire " débrouille toi tout seul mec, c'est pas mon problème"

Rin soupira et levant les yeux au ciel.

"Au lieu de vous prendre la tête pour des histoires de couples qui ne vous regardent même pas, donnez des conseils à ces pauvres âmes en peine, puisque vous avez l'air de _tellement_ vous y connaître."

Awase lâcha son téléphone en hurlant que "jamais il n'écouterait les conseils de deux psychopathes comme Monoma et Kuroiro." alors que Tetsu piquait un fard en disant "qu'un homme viril n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne."

Tout le monde secoua la tête, Tsuburaba et Kaibara s'approchèrent d'Awase avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le jeune homme, et Shihai avait reporté son attention sur Juzo, dont la tête reposait sur les genoux.

Neito entama une conversation avec Rin sur le fait " de toute façon ses conseils étaient bien trop importants pour être utilisés sur une fille de la classe A" et Shishida, lui, regardait son petit groupe d'amis en se disant que, vraiment, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.


	9. Jour 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau drabble pour bien commencer son dimanche ? Cette fois c'est un écrit assez cours, très simple, sans amour ou plan foireux. Juste un moment entre deux amis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se dit à demain pour un nouveau drabble !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta-lectrice !**

* * *

 _Jour 9: Jurota Shishida et Hiryu Rin_

La première chose que remarqua Rin en se réveillant dimanche matin, c'est le visage endormi de son meilleur ami Shishida. Avec un sursaut, il se redressa avant de poser son regard partout autour de lui, la soirée d'hier lui revenait en mémoire et son dos lui rappela qu'il avait dormi à même le sol.

Il fit craquer son échine et sa nuque avant de se relever. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés et tombaient en partie sur son visage, l'agaçant quelque peu. Il passa au-dessus des corps allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Kaibara, jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôte qui dormait dans une position ridicule dans son lit, et ignora Kuroiro et Honenuki collés l'un contre l'autre. Il buta sans faire exprès contre Awase dont le téléphone s'allumait pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau sms.

Monoma et Tetsutetsu étaient aussi entrain de dormir, l'un marmonnant des choses qui ressemblaient à des menaces envers la classe A, l'autre ronflant doucement.

En sortant dans le couloir, il croisa Tsuburaba, ses affaires de douches dans les bras. le garçon, encore à moitié endormi, salua vaguement Rin.

Arrivé dans la cuisine du dortoir, Rin chercha après l'un des mugs rangé dans les placards, alluma la bouilloire et ouvrit la boîte avec les différents sachets de thé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis à la table, à siroter son thé, plongé dans ses pensées. Des bruits de pas lourds lui firent lever la tête vers Shishida, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez et se grattant l'épaule.

"Oh Sir Rin, comment ça va ?"

L'étudiant transféré hocha simplement la tête, tandis que son ami prenait place à côté de lui après avoir enclenché la machine à café.

"Tu sais que le professeur Vlad va arriver dans moins de dix minutes maintenant ? J'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait sentir du café d'aussi loin.

\- Peut-être qu'il a un deuxième alter ?"

Les deux adolescents rirent de leurs remarques avant de replonger dans un silence apaisant. Ils s'étaient rapidement entendus tous les deux, mais contrairement à Kuroiro et Komori qui étaient très souvent ensemble, Rin et Shishida n'avaient pas le contact facile, une espèce de pudeur qui ne les dérangeait pas. Si l'un avait besoin de se confier, l'autre serait là pour l'écouter. Peut-être cela venait-il de leur éducation ou leur caractère ? Rin avait été élevé dans une famille chinoise très traditionnelle, il allait au temple pour prier toutes les semaines, et même sa mère était avare de contact. Pour Shishida, c'était surtout son apparence qui repoussait les gens à avoir des contacts avec lui. Son alter avait modifié son corps jusqu'à en faire un parfait hybride Homme-bête, il n'avait pas vraiment de complexe par rapport à celui-ci, mais il savait que beaucoup étaient dérangés à l'idée de toucher la fourrure qui recouvrait son corps et sa peau.

"Oh Shishida tu as fait du café ?"

Le professeur Vlad King entra dans la cuisine, encore dans les fringues qui lui servaient de pyjama, les regards ensommeillés. Alors que l'étudiant hochait la tête en saluant le héros pro, Sekijiro sortit deux tasses qu'il remplit à ras.

"Il me semble que tu le bois noir toi aussi ?

\- Oui professeur."

Vlad King quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, et Shishida sirota son café. Rin entama la conversation, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que son ami se réveillait au goût amer de sa boisson.

Un matin d'hiver banal pour deux adolescents qui étaient aussi ordinaires que la neige qui tombait durant mois de décembre.


	10. Jour 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **je poste ce drabble très tôt parce que je suis juste incapable d'attendre plus longtemps xD Voici un petit écris qui ressemble très fort à l'AwaMomo de la semaine dernière, et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'amour et de fluff pour débuter cette deuxième semaine de Décembre ?**

 **On se retrouve donc pour un dixième drabble, cette fois-ci centré sur Tsuburaba !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 10: Tsuburaba Kosei_

Tsuburaba était quelqu'un de simple, il avait voulu devenir héros parce qu'il les trouvait classes, et maintenant il voulait en devenir un parce que sauver des vies lui semblait important. Depuis l'attaque du camp d'entraînement, toute la classe B avait un peu changé, chez certain ça ne se voyait pas vraiment, chez d'autres, comme pour lui, c'était plus présent.

Une énergie nouvelle traversait la seconde B du lycée Yuei depuis plusieurs mois, les rapprochant un peu plus les uns des autres. Mais au fond, Tsuburaba restait un garçon qui aimait les ragots et taquiner ses amis. Sa dernière cible en date ? Awase Yosetsu, un bon ami à lui qui craquait pour une fille de la classe A. C'était amusant de voir ses joues prendre une teinte rouge soutenue dès qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune fille ou entendait son prénom. Awase, comme seule défense à ses taquineries, grognait quelques insultes avant de replonger dans son téléphone.

Mais aujourd'hui, son ami et complice Kaibara, lui avait posé une question qui lui retournait littéralement le cerveau. Ça s'était passé pendant l'intercours, alors que Tsuburaba comptait se lever pour taquiner le garçon au bandeau, Sen l'avait attrapé par le bras, le regard grave et lui avait dit :

"Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux de lui ?"

Et il se retrouvait maintenant, à la fin des cours, encore assis sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains, à tourner et retourner les paroles de son ami dans sa tête. Jaloux ? D'Awase ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait un intérêt particulier pour Yaoyorozu ? Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille autrement que comme une étudiante de son lycée, c'était à peine s'il prenait le temps de la saluer quand il la croisait dans les couloirs. Alors de quoi pouvait-il bien être jaloux ? Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à avoir une copine et la seule fille qui avait retenu un minimum son attention jusqu'ici c'était…

Tsuburaba poussa un gémissement de désespoir alors que le visage d'Asui Tsuyu prenait place dans son esprit. Depuis l'entraînement contre la classe A avec Shinsou, l'adolescent était perturbé à l'idée de croiser la jeune fille aux cheveux sombre. Il n'avait remarqué que plus tard, qu'il était plus gêné que perturbé. Mais même si le contact avec la langue d'Asui restait bloqué dans un coin de son esprit, il n'avait jamais poussé la réflexion plus loin. Pour lui, la gêne venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec la langue d'une autre personne. Il n'avait même pas encore embrassé une fille ! Mais ça ne venait certainement pas de son esprit détraqué qui lui faisait faire des rêves étranges, certainement pas, oh que non ! Il n'était pas un pervers et respectait bien trop la jeune fille pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pouvoir faire un dixième de ce que son esprit lui montrait lorsqu'il dormait.

Nouveau cri de désespoir.

Bordel, peut-être de Kaibara avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux d'Awase parce que lui avait une chance- et pas une petite !- de finir avec Yaoyorozu, alors que lui ne pouvait que regarder Asui de loin, en espérant ne pas passer pour un pervers fétichiste de sa langue.

Kosei secoua la tête, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir de quelconque sentiment pour sa camarade de filière héroïque. Alors il se leva, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol, puis sortit de sa classe d'un pas décidé. Il allait avoir une vraie conversation avec Tsuyu, et quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment amoureux pour elle, son cerveau se calmerait enfin.

Il la trouva plus rapidement que prévue, emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, se promenant dans l'allée au cerisier pas loin de l'internat. Tsuburaba s'arrêta net, sentant son visage chauffer alors que la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était qu'elle était adorable, avec son visage enfoui dans une écharpe sombre, un bonnet sur les oreilles, a frotter ses mains protégées par des gants pelucheux.

Il secoua la tête avant de la rejoindre en l'appelant. Ce n'était pas en restant planté comme un con à la regarder qu'il arriverait à la sortir de son esprit. Asui tourna son visage vers lui en le sentant approcher. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas l'habitude de côtoyer les étudiants de la classe B.

"Tsuburaba ?"

Le visage rouge, Kosei hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la jeune fille.

"Tout va bien ? Tu as le visage bien rouge."

Dès qu'elle avait prononcé son nom, la conscience de Tsuburaba s'était fait la malle. Et ses pensées oscillaient maintenant entre "elle est trop mignonne", " j'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras" et " j'adore la façon dont elle dit mon nom, je me demande comment elle le dirait dans un autre contexte."

L'adolescent de la classe B secoua vivement la tête à cette dernière pensée. Il n'était pas un pervers bordel ! Et Asui méritait autre chose que ce genre de pensée à son égard.

"Je.. Hum… je t'ai vue dans l'allée, tu rentres à l'internat ?"

Petit hochement de tête.

"Oui avec le froid j'entre presque en hibernation, et je commence à me sentir un peu faible. Ça ne te dérange pas de faire le reste du chemin avec moi ?"

Kosei hocha simplement la tête, les joues toujours un peu rouges et le regard fuyant. Tsuyu se remis en marche. Le garçon resta près d'elle, se creusant la tête à l'idée de trouver un sujet de conversation. Il remarqua que la jeune fille soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et, sans vraiment réfléchir plus longtemps Tsuburaba posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

Asui s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et Kosei la relâcha immédiatement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Oh je … je suis désolé ! J'ai pas réfléchi et -

\- Ce n'est rien."

Tsuyu pencha encore la tête sur le côté, un doigt plié sous ses lèvres, puis elle haussa les épaules.

"Tes mains sont chaudes."

Tsuburaba posa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard.

"Si… Si tu veu je peux réchauffer un peu tes mains avant que l'on termine le chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs...Enfin si tu veux ! Je ne veux pas passer pour un type louche ou quoi que ce soit."

Mais contre toute attente Asui accepta, et lentement, Kosei entoura les petites mains gantées de la jeune fille dans les siennes, plus large et chaude, avant de les approcher de son visage et souffler dessus doucement pour les réchauffer.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes mais les deux avaient un visage rouge vif lorsque Tsuburaba la relâcha. Et c'est dans le même silence, pourtant beaucoup moins pesant, que le garçon de la classe B ramena sa camarade de filière jusqu'à son bâtiment.

Après quelques remerciements et une blague ratée de Tsuburaba où il disait à Tsuyu qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle voulait pour qu'il la réchauffe - non mais sérieusement, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à passer pour un type normal juste trente seconde ?- et un petit sourire de la jeune fille, Kosei du se retenir pour ne pas courir jusque dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans son propre dortoir, il ignora l'appel de Kaibara qui lui proposait un nouveau plan pour agacer Awase, et se dirigea jusqu'à son étage, ou il poussa la porte de son sanctuaire sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber sans délicatesse sur son lit avec comme seule pensée :

"Putain, je crois que je suis amoureux."


	11. Jour 11

**Me voici, me revoilà. J'espère que je vous aie manqué xD**

 **J'ai été atteinte d'une flemme soudaine, plus d'inspiration, plus de motivation, plus d'envie pendant deux jours où je n'ai même pas ouvert mon ordinateur pour écrire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Mais un petit tour sur le merveilleux Discord de la mafia, et j'étais comme neuve. Ce drabble/OS de 1300 et quelques mots à donc été écris cet après midi et est posté avec deux jour de retard, je serais à nouveau à jour avant la fin du weekend, promis !**

 **Pour ce drabble on a toute la classe, l'idée de base c'était un Boys VS Girls, et ça donne bien. On retrouve des petits clins d'oeils aux amitiés et aux "couples" introduits dans les drabbles précédents.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 11: Boys VS Girls_

La classe B avait une tradition, depuis le début de l'année, une fois par mois, les élèves ainsi que Sekijiro Kan, leur professeur principal, se réunissaient pour une soirée jeu de société. La classe se divisait en équipe et jusqu'au couvre-feu, enchaînait les parties dans la bonne humeur. Vlad King utilisait ces soirées pour permettre à ses étudiants de consolider leurs liens et leurs amitiés, tout en développant leur travail d'équipe et leur motivation.

Ce soir, la seconde B avait été divisé en deux. D'un côté les filles, confiantes et sûres d'elles, de l'autre les garçons, qui voyaient déjà leur défaite si les jeux d'aujourd'hui étaient de la stratégie.

"Bien." Vlad frappa dans ses mains pour demander le calme et ses élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui. "Pour ce soir on va un peu changer les règles. Depuis la première soirée vous avez pas mal évolué et pour que vous ne perdiez pas votre motivation et votre envie de gagner j'ai décidé d'ajouter une nouvelle règle." Avec un grand sourire, le professeur laissa son regard traîner sur ses étudiants intrigués. " L'équipe gagnante aura le droit de donner un gage à l'équipe perdante.

Cris de joie de la part des adolescents, leur motivation venait de monter en flèche. Pour la première manche, Vlad demanda aux deux équipes de choisir un élève pour une partie de stratégo. Du côté des filles, c'est Setsuna qui fut choisie, du côté des garçons, ils misèrent la sécurité avec Monoma.

Chacun se plaça d'un côté du plateau tandis que les autres s'asseyaient en arc de cercle derrière leur représentant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la partie commençait, chacun avançant ses pions avec précaution. Neito menait la partie, petit sourire aux lèvres, mais Setsuna ne se démontait pas, continuant d'avancer ses pions jusqu'à, finalement, renverser la situation et gagner.

Pony et Kodai levèrent les bras avec une exclamation de joie, tandis que Komori, Kendo et Ibara souriaient doucement. Kodai attrapa son amie dans ses bras en criant qu'elles pouvaient donner un premier gage. Mais Vlad les coupa dans leur élan.

"Il ne va pas y avoir qu'une seule partie de Stratego, le gage sera donner à l'équipe qui aura eu le plus de victoires sur ce jeu."

Les parties reprirent donc, chacun se donnant à fond. Mais l'écart entre l'équipe des filles et celle des garçons commença à se creuser doucement.

"Victoire des filles" annonça le professeur Vlad comme une sentence pour l'équipe adverse.

Pony, Setsuna et Kodai frappèrent dans leurs mains avec un grand "Yeah!" alors qu'un sourire presque machiavélique prenait place sur le visage de Komori. Reiko jeta un regard à Ibara et Kendo assise près d'elle, et la délégué haussa simplement les épaules.

"Laissons- les choisir si ça leur fait plaisir."

Les garçons blêmirent face au regard de leurs camarades féminines. Ils sentaient que leur gage ne serait pas des plus amusants. Enfin, surtout amusant pour elles.

"Je propose qu'on leur fasse chanter une chanson d'amour !" S'écria Kodai avec un sourire rempli de malice.

Des protestations commencèrent à s'élever mais Kan les rappela à l'ordre avec un regard sévère.

"Oh oui ! J'ai une chanson parfaite pour vous !"

Sans en dire plus, Pony se leva jusqu'à la petite télévision, Awase la suivit pour l'aider à faire les réglages depuis son ordinateur - à croire que c'était prévu depuis le début- et enfin, la chanson se lança sur l'écran.

"Je refuse de chanter du Céline Dion !" Râla Neito en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Gondo, les yeux remplis de colle, le souleva sans ménagement tandis que tous les garçons se plaçaient devant l'écran.

Komori sortit discrètement son téléphone portable alors que Setsuna avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le fou rire qui voulait la prendre.

Pony appuya sur "Play" et la musique démarra.

 _J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci_

 _Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici_

La petite américaine se plaça près des autres filles, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 _Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané_

 _Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant_

 _Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent_

Neito grimaçait en chantant, tout comme Kuroiro qui tirait la tête, essayant d'échapper à sa meilleure amie qui la filmait.

Awase, Kaibara et Tsuburaba avaient les joues un peu rouges, Neito leur avait appris quelques mots en français qu'il connaissait et chanter une chanson d'amour les mettait mal à l'aise. Rin leur lâcha un "pensez à vos copines" ce qui empira l'état de Yosetsu et Kosei.

 _Il faut que tu saches_

Dans sa main, le téléphone d'Awase s'alluma, annonçant l'arrivé d'un nouvel sms, et le prénom de Yaoyorozu s'afficha en grand.

 _J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

 _Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures_

 _J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids, dans les flammes_

 _Je te jetterai des sorts, pour que tu m'aimes encore_

 _Pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Kamakiri avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il chantait, et côté de lui, Shishida s'époumonait comme s'il s'agissait de la représentation de sa vie.

 _Fallait pas commencer, m'attirer, me toucher_

 _Fallait pas tant donner, moi, je sais pas jouer_

Monoma frissonna, se disant que vraiment, certaines chansons françaises étaient vraiment à double sens, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne voyait que le sens pervers de ces paroles.

 _On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi_

 _Je ne suis pas les autres, non, non, non_

 _Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche_

Pony avait commencé à fredonner la chanson, frappant dans les mains et faisant fit du fait que tout le monde chantait horriblement faux.

 _Je veux que tu saches_

 _J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

 _Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures_

 _J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids, dans les flammes_

 _Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Komori avait arrêté de filmer et était retournée près des filles, elle jeta un regard à Kendo qui ne quittait pas Tetsutetsu des yeux. Comprenait-elle le sens des paroles chantée ? Ou se laissait-elle simplement emportée par l'émotion ?

 _Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges_

 _Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges_

 _Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique_

 _Je les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Discrètement, Juzo frôla les doigts de son petit ami qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Avec son index et son majeur, il serra l'index de Kuroiro et lui fit un petit sourire sans arrêter de chanter, comme si les paroles étaient pour lui.

 _Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes_

 _Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne_

 _Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir_

 _Vos jeux seront les nôtres si tel est ton désir_

 _Plus brillante, plus belle pour une autre étincelle_

 _Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore_

La musique touchait à sa fin, Setsuna riait maintenant à gorge déployée face à l'embarras de ses camarades. Juzo lâcha la main de Shihai. Tetsu jeta un regard derrière lui et croisa le regard de Kendo, les deux détournèrent leur visage rapidement, comme s'ils venaient d'être brulés.

Lorsque les dernières notes tombèrent, Pony s'avança pour couper la chanson et éteindre la télévision.

Les garçons avaient tous les joues rouges, d'embarras pour la plupart, et les filles des grands sourires qui signifiaient que cette soirée reviendrait sur le tapis un bon nombre de fois, juste pour le plaisir de les mettre encore plus dans l'embarras.

Rangeant son téléphone dans la poche, Komori jeta un regard à Awase et Tsuburaba.

"J'ai hâte de voir les réactions de Yaoyorozu et Asui en voyant la vidéo.

\- Voyons Komori… Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ?"

Mais la fille aux champignons haussa simplement les épaules alors que le professeur Vlad frappait dans ses mains, annonçant la reprise de la soirée. Les garçons encore plus motivés pour gagner et se venger de leurs camarades féminines.


	12. Jour 12

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Je poste rapidement les trois drabbles qui me restait à poster avant de commencer celui d'aujourd'hui (donc le numéro 15). Ici on retrouve un petit moment avec la classe B au complet. J'avais promis à Tsuishin un moment HoneKuro, donc le couple est un peu plus mit en avant mais ça reste tout choupi !**

 **Bonne lecture et à demain !**

 **PS: Le drabble de demain comporte une surprise de grande taille, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 12: Le réveil de la classe B_

"Kodai debout !"

Son uniforme déjà enfilé, Ituska kendo frappait aux portes des chambres du côté féminin des dortoirs de la classe B. Il était sept heures du matin, les cours commençaient dans une heure et certaines trainaient encore dans leur lit.

Elle avait perdu pas mal de temps à réveiller les derniers garçons qui roupillaient en ce mercredi matin, et elle se pinça l'arête du nez en se disant qu'elle devrait surement tirer du lit quelques fainéants peu décidé à quitter la douce chaleur de leurs draps.

La jeune fille, de l'autre côté de la porte, poussa un son entre la plainte et le grognement.

"Je t'attends en bas avec les autres ! Il ne faut pas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner !"

En descendant, les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller vérifier si Komori ne s'était pas rendormie en douce, la déléguée envoya un sms à Honenuki et Rin, leur demandant s'ils pouvaient vérifier que tous les garçons soient bien levés.

Et Juzo ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, il prévint son camarade qu'il s'occupait de Kuroiro, et qu'il n'avait qu'à vérifier si le trio Awase, Kaibara et Tsuburaba était sorti du lit.

"Demande de l'aide à Kamakiri et Gondo si jamais tu as du mal à les sortir de leur chambre.

\- Tu rigoles, ? Je vais trainer Shishida avec moi, c'est le meilleur réveille-matin !"

Honenuki eut un petit rire avant de prendre la direction du dernier étage, où se trouvait la chambre de son petit ami, au fond du couloir, juste en face de celle de Shoda qu'il croisa dans les escaliers.

"Bonne chance, son réveil a déjà sonné cinq fois et je ne l'ai même pas entendu se retourner dans son lit."

Le garçon soupira, mi-agacé mi-amusé par la situation.

"Ne t'en fais pas je gère."

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kuroiro, dans laquelle il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

Tout était noir, et avec les volets fermés, qui ne laissaient pas passer le moindre rayon de soleil, c'était mission impossible pour s'y retrouver.

"Shihai ?"

Un vague grognement sur sa droite lui répondit. Il était donc toujours dans son lit. Mains contre le mur, Juzo avança doucement. Avant de percuter quelque chose de plein fouet. Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ses hanches, les mains passant directement sous la chemise d'uniforme d'Honenuki.

Avec un soupire, le garçon posa les mains sur les avant-bras de son petit ami dont les lèvres partaient déjà à la découverte de son visage.

"Shihai, on n'a pas le temps là."

Sauf que Kuroiro n'était pas très motivé à lâcher Juzo. Depuis samedi où il s'était réveillé entremêlé sur le sol de la chambre de Kaibara avec Honenuki, ils n'avaient plus pu dormir ensemble, alors qu'il adorait se fondre contre son petit ami.

"Encore cinq minutes" se plaignit le garçon à la peau noire en faisant remonter ses mains le long de l'échine de son amoureux.

"Deux. Et pas une seconde de plus."

Avec un sourire vainqueur perçant l'obscurité de la chambre, Kuroiro posa ses lèvres contre celle de Juzo après un petit "merci"

Et quand ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient en bas, la seule excuse de Kuroiro fut " panne de réveil" qui lui valut une baffe de Kendo.

C'était en soi, un matin ordinaire pour les élèves de la classe B, qui n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'ils avaient oublié de réveiller l'agaçant blond, qui dormait encore à poing fermé, sa peluche gang Orca dans les bras.


	13. Jour 13

**On continue avec un petit drabble centré cette fois sur le photographe de la classe B : Sen Kaibara ! C'est un amour ce gars, j'adore écrire sur lui et son groupe d'amis, ils me font rire à chaque fois !**

 **Nous avons aussi quelques invitées surprises dans ce drabble mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous même.**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 13: Sen Kaibara_

Appareil photo en main, Kaibara arpentait les couloirs de Yuei à la recherche de sujets à photographier. Entendez par sujet, des élèves dans des situations particulières, que ce soit pour les mettre en valeur ou rire un bon coup. Mais aujourd'hui, Kaibara avait envie de scoop. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de rumeur, sachant à quel point elles pouvaient détruire une vie en peu de temps, mais il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui aimait taquiner le monde autour de lui. Et quoi de mieux que quelques scoops et secrets dévoilés pour taquiner ses amis ?

Tout entrant dans le bâtiment réservé à l'infirmerie, la bibliothèque et autres salles secondaires, Sen commença un petit tri dans ses photos.

Neito et Pony entrain de discuter joyeusement sous la neige, la photo était belle, avec les flocons autour d'eux et les yeux pétillants de la jeune américaine. Il décida de la garder, il pourrait toujours l'offrir à son amie.

Gondo qui pleure devant un shôjo. Rien d'inhabituel, et Shoda qui lui tapotait doucement le dos pour le réconforter n'ajoutait rien de spectaculaire. Il la supprima.

Kamakiri qui dormait sur son bureau dans leur salle de classe, Setsuna et Kodai occupés à lui dessiner sur le visage. La photo était amusante, et puis ça pourrait faire un chouette souvenir. Il garda la photo avant de passer à la suivante.

Kendo et Tetsutetsu en pleine prise de bec. Le garçon faisait des grands gestes pendant que la déléguée avait les joues rougies sous la colère. Ils ressemblaient presque à un vieux couple marié. Kaibara décida de la garder, se voyant déjà la ressortir dans quelques mois, quand Tetsu aura enfin trouvé le courage de se confesser à la jeune fille.

Mais maintenant, il voulait trouver ses victimes préférées. Il avait déjà croisé Rin avec Shishida et avait tiré un trait sur l'idée de les prendre en photo. Shishida n'en était pas friand et Kaibara n'était pas mauvais au point de faire des photos de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ça. Il lui restait donc ses deux meilleurs amis, Awase et Tsuburaba. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur eux depuis ce matin.

"Ils doivent bien être quelque part" marmonna le garçon en passant la sangle de son appareil autour de son cou.

Et heureusement pour lui, un groupe de filles de la classe A passa près de lui, Yaoyorozu et Asui semblaient manquer à l'appel. Kaibara en mettrait sa main à couper que ses amis étaient partis avec leur coup de coeur.

Confiant, il s'avança vers le petit groupe. Il savait que les filles de la classe A s'entendaient aussi bien entre elles que celles de sa classe. Elles étaient sûrement au courant d'où se trouvaient leurs amies.

"Excusez moi du dérangement."

Une jeune fille à la peau rose, Mina s'il se souvenait bien, tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

"Tu es de la classe B c'est ça ?

\- Hum, ouais, j'aurais besoin de -

\- Oh ! C'est un appareil photo ? Tu es photographe ?"

Une voix résonna près de lui et Sen se rendit compte que c'était la fille invisible qui lui avait posé la question.

"Oh, euh.. Ouais. Ça fait un bout de temps que je fais de la photo.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Tu accepterais de faire une photo de nous ?"

À côté de la fille invisible, se tenaient deux autres filles, il reconnut Uraraka et Jiro.

"Ouais !" s'écria Mina en posant une main sur son avant-bras. " Tu accepterais ? Ce serait comme un shooting photo ce serait trop bien !"

Leur entrain lui rappelait les filles de sa classe et Kaibara n'eut pas la force de refuser. Après tout, c'était l'affaire d'une dizaine de minutes et il pourrait retourner à la recherche de ses amis juste après.

"C'est d'accord."

Mais Kaibara n'avait pas prévu que la séance photo prenne autant de temps. Les filles s'amusaient tellement que Kaibara fut pris dans leur bonne humeur. Kodai, Setsuna et Pony, qui avaient fini ce qu'elles faisaient un peu plus tôt, s'ajoutèrent sur les photographies.

Et au final Sen se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié son plan initial, lorsque, allongé dans ses draps, il regardait le sourire radieux de ses camarades de filière.


	14. Jour 14

**Troisième et dernier drabble de la journée ( avant celui de ce soir), cette fois ci c'est le petit groupe de Neito qui est mit à l'honneur, c'est très court mais j'ai voulu faire dans le gag un peu ( surtout sur la fin). Bref un truc pas sérieux mais qui change des trucs plus élaboré que j'ai fais pour les couples.**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 14 : Neito Squad_

"Je vais mourir de faim !" se plaignit Neito en s'affalant sur l'un des divans de leur dortoir.

Kendo leva à peine les yeux de son livre, tandis que Tetsutetsu hochait vivement la tête.

"Moi aussi ! J'ai besoin d'énergie et il faut que je mange pour ça !"

Pony tourna ses grands yeux vers ses amis, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Pourquoi vous n'allez pas manger avec Tsuburaba et Awase ? Ils ont dit qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire."

Monoma grimaça aux paroles de Pony, et il se redressa vivement.

"Pour les voir baver devant leurs copines ? Non Merci Pony, je m'en passerais bien.

\- Mais Yaoyorozu et Asui sont gentilles !

\- Elles sont de la classe A surtout."

Le blond mit le dos de sa main sur son front, prenant une pose dramatique comme s'il s'agissait de la fin du monde.

"Oh mes cher amis ! Comment avez-vous pu me trahir ainsi ? Moi qui avait une confiance aveugle en v- Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas Kendo."

La déléguée avait refermé brusquement son livre avant de frapper son ami avec.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire que de te plaindre ainsi ? Et Awase et Tsuburaba ne sont pas en couple je te signale. Ils passent leur temps à le répéter. Et puis même s'ils finissent par sortir avec Yaoyorozu et Asui, ce n'est pas ton problème.

\- Ça l'est à partir du moment où toutes les conversations dérivent sur ce sujet ! Tout le monde n'a plus que ça a la bouche ! "Oh regarde comment Awase et Yaoyorozu sont mignons ensemble !", " Oh regarde ! Tsuburaba aime bien Asui!" Je vais devenir fou moi !"

Kendo soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Monoma ne céderait pas sur sa haine idiote contre la classe A.

"Bon fin de la discussion. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'histoire d'amour pour le moment."

La déléguée jeta un regard à l'horloge murale, accroché au-dessus du téléviseur.

"Le réfectoire doit être ouvert maintenant. On peut aller manger si tu veux."

Tout le monde se leva mais Neito, bien décider à continuer de râler, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Kendo soupira à nouveau, exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de son ami, et demanda à Tetsu de s'occuper de lui.

Sans ménagement, Tetsu jeta son ami sur son épaule, et le petit groupe partit en direction de la cafétéria de l'école.

"Mais lâche-moi je te dis !"

Tout le long du trajet, des regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fabuleux que moi ou comment ça se passe ?"

Kendo eut un petit rire et Tetsutetsu secoua la tête.

"Tu as de la chance que Komori ne soit pas là, elle se serait fait une joie d'immortaliser ce moment !"

Monoma grogna quelque chose avant de croiser le regard de Pony. Une petite idée germa dans son esprit, et il appela son amie.

"Viens ! Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose en japonais !"

La blonde s'avança vers lui et Neito lui chuchota quelque chose. Puis elle retourna près de Kendo avant d'écarter les bras et de crier.

"Écartez-vous et laissez passer le meilleur apprenti héros de Yuei ! Neito Monoma de la classe B !"

La petite américaine avait un grand sourire alors que la déléguée faisait volte-face.

"Monoma ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de lui apprendre des trucs dans ce genre !"

Neito éclata de rire, suivis de près par Tetsu qui le lâcha. Pony pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre et d'autres rires s'élevèrent parmi la foule.

Kendo secoua la tête, dépitée, pas étonnant que toute l'école connaisse leur petit groupe avec des abrutis pareils.


	15. Jour 15

**Bonjour ! C'est avec une semaine de retard que je poste ce drabble ( et les 5 autres qui suivent), ce n'est pas comme si c'était une habitude chez moi d'être en retard dans mes publications… Enfin ci, c'est une habitude, mais faisons comme si ce n'était pas le cas xD**

 **Pour ce drabble, j'appelle la Famille Kendo !**

 **itsuka faisant partie de mes personnages féminin préféré ( juste après Pony et Setsuna), j'avais envie de la mettre à l'honneur. J'aime beaucoup la manière dont elle est présentée dans l'anime, c'est un peu la grande sœur de la classe B, elle est déléguée et sait tenir Monoma à carreau la plupart du temps. Au début j'avais un peu peur que ce soit une Momo 2 ( bien que j'aime beaucoup Momo) et au final quand on creuse un peu et bien elles sont très différentes et leur petite rivalité dans les derniers scans me plait beaucoup. Kendo c'est un peu la fille " garçon manqué" toujours en basket, les cheveux attaché à la va vite et qui aime la moto. Et à côté on a des moment avec elle plus sensible où l'on peut voir une part d'elle plus féminine ( c'est elle qui représente la classe B pour le concours de beauté de l'école par exemple).**

 **Bref, c'est un peu mon bébé et nje voulais montrer toutes ses facettes dans ce petits drabble, sa sensibilité en passant par sa passion pour la moto ( juste pour ça = Kendo best girl), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 15 : Itsuka Kendo_

Assise en tailleur sur le sol de son garage, Kendo continuait de lustrer consciencieusement sa moto. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents pour son entrée à Yuei. Elle ne pouvait pas encore rouler avec, mais son petit job étudiant pendant les vacances scolaires et les weekends où elle rentrait chez elle lui permettait de mettre de l'argent de côté pour passer son permis.

Musique dans les oreilles, Kendo entendit à peine son père entrer et s'approcher d'elle. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'elle.

" Ta mère t'appelle pour le dîner. Tu veux que l'on fasse un petit tour après ?"

Kendo sourit en acquiesçant, avant de se relever et frotter la poussière sur sa salopette en jeans. Elle tenait sa passion de la moto de son père, faisant fréquemment des balades avec lui.

Son père se redressa aussi avec un sourire, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Itsuka eut un petit rire avant de rejoindre sa mère en cuisine, son père sur les talons.

Le repas fut animé, sa mère lui posait beaucoup de questions sur les cours, son père fronçant parfois les sourcils lorsqu'il entendait le prénom d'un garçon- bien qu'elle ait 16 ans, elle restait sa petite fille !- mais il la félicitait pour son travail acharné.

"Et tu as un petit ami ?"

Sa mère avait posé la question innocemment, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle lui resservait un peu de riz. Le père et la fille s'étouffèrent, et Kendo releva des grands yeux écarquillés, le visage rouge, vers sa mère qui semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

"Maman !"

Itsuka sentait ses joues chauffer alors que son père continuait de tousser bruyamment. Elle lui jeta un regard embarrassé alors qu'il secouait la tête.

"Je ne crois pas que c'est le moment de parler de ça.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vois quelqu'un?"

La voix de son père était sérieuse et Kendo se sentit mortifiée. Elle savait que c'était par inquiétude qu'ils lui demandaient ça, et elle était suffisamment proche d'eux pour leur en parler. Mais l'idée de se confier sur sa relation foireuse avec Tetsutetsu ne l'enchantait guère. Enfin, si relation il y avait.

Elle avait réussi à développer un lien de confiance avec le garçon et se sentait assez proche de lui pour envisager plus qu'une simple amourette à sens unique. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui pouvait bien penser de tout ça.

C'est la main de sa mère, posée doucement sur son avant, qui la sortit de ses pensées.

"Oh ! Pardon… Non je n'ai pas de petit ami pour le moment maman. Mais si c'est le cas, tu seras la première au courant !"

Sa mère hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait lui en parler n'importe quand, et que si c'était l'un des garçons de sa classe, qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Après tout, on les a vus à la télévision et ils ont tous l'air d'être de jeunes hommes corrects, n'est-ce pas Haku ?"

Le dit Haku marmonna quelque chose en réponse, ses grands yeux noisette fixant avec inquiétude sa petite fille qui venait clairement de sous-entendre qu'elle était intéressée par _quelqu'un_. Et peu importe à point le garçon qu'elle amènerait à la maison puisse être parfait, un geste de travers envers sa fille et s'en était fini de lui.

Kendo se releva après avoir fini son assiette, après un coup d'un à son père et un hochement de tête de la part de celui-ci, la jeune fille fonça dans sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements plus adapté à une sortie en moto. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle enfourchait la Ducati de son père, passant ses mains autour de sa taille alors qu'il faisait vrombir le moteur.

Son père prit le ring principal de Tokyo, remontant par l'autoroute vers la banlieue de Narita où ils avaient vécu jusqu'à ses dix ans. La moto ralentie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier résidentiel de son enfance, jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter près du parc pour enfants où ils se rendaient parfois, lorsque la nostalgie leur prenait à la gorge.

Itsuka retira son casque, son père suivant son mouvement, avant de marcher vers la petite aire de jeux. Il y avait toujours les mêmes bancs en pierre, le petit toboggan rouge et les balançoires qu'elle affectionnait tant. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle s'avança dans le sable jusqu'à l'une d'elles, avant d'y prendre place. Son père s'installa sur celle d'à côté. Le silence n'était pas lourd, chacun profitant du calme pour écouter les bruits de la ville qui s'endormait doucement.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, Kendo se mordit l'intérieur des joues, hésitant à se lancer sur le sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Depuis la question de sa mère lors du repas, elle ne pouvait se sortir cette question de son esprit. Le tout était de trouver comment la formuler pour ne pas brusquer son père, un poil trop papa poule.

"Papa ? Je peux te poser une question?"

Son père tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

"Mais bien sûr Itsuka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Nerveusement, ma jeune fille gratta l'autocollant All Might sur son casque.

"Alors voilà… J'ai une amie qui est amoureuse d'un garçon. Et elle m'a demandé des conseils sauf que… Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment douée. Du coup j'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu en pensais…"

Son père arqua un sourcil, pas vraiment dupe par l'excuse sortie par sa fille. Mais bon, elle faisait un premier pas vers, il n'allait pas commencer à être mauvais.

"Et donc, quel genre de conseil t'a demandé ta… copine ?"

Intérieurement, Haku Kendo priait pour que sa fille n'aborde pas le sujet de la sexualité, il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à ce genre de question, et sa femme n'était pas là pour l'aider.

"En faite… Elle est proche d'un- Elle est proche de ce garçon, ils s'entendent bien et ont le même groupe d'ami. Mais elle aimerait que sa relation avec lui évolue un peu… Qu'ils se mettent en couple ou qu'au moins ils se rapprochent un peu plus, mais elle n'est pas certaine de ce que lui ressent et -

\- Et elle aimerait être rassurée sur les sentiments qu'il lui porte ?"

Kendo hocha la tête alors que son père semblait pensif, les sourcils froncés.

"Je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir peur de te lancer. On vous habitue au schéma où l'homme fait le premier pas, mais rien ne t'interdit de le faire. Tu es une jeune fille forte et intelligente, et s'il se braque parce que son égo de mâle alpha est blessé parce que tu as osé faire ce que lui n'était pas capable de réaliser, alors c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas."

Kendo écarquilla les yeux mais son père lui frotta simplement les cheveux avec un sourire amer.

"Je ne suis pas stupide Itsuka, j'ai bien compris que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait."

Kendo ferma les yeux, penchant la tête pour que son père puisse continuer de frotter doucement son crâne.

"Je peux au moins savoir comment il s'appelle ?

\- Il s'appelle Tetsutetsu, c'est le garçon de ma classe avec un alter de solidification, tu l'as sûrement vu au tournoi."

Kendo avait un grand sourire, rempli de fierté et de joie à l'idée de pouvoir parler du garçon qu'elle aimait à son père. Haku hocha la tête. Oui, il voyait de qui il s'agissait. Il était aussi sur l'une des photos encadrées dans sa chambre, avec une jeune fille à corne et un garçon blond.

"Bon." fit-il en se levant. " Ce n'est pas tout ça mais si on ne rentre pas bientôt, ta mère va nous passer un savon!"

Et alors que le parc disparaissait derrière eux, sa fille s'accrochant à son bras sur le chemin qui les menait jusqu'à sa moto, Haku Kendo se dit que, peut-être, il pourrait apprécier ce garçon s'il arrivait à la faire sourire comme quand elle lui parlait de lui.


	16. Jour 16

**Voilà mon drabble préféré sur tout le calendrier.**

 **Bon peut-être pas mon préféré mais sincèrement, il est là pour faire honneur à ma petite Belgique. Pour la petite histoire, en Belgique il existe un met délicieux qui s'appelle la Cougnole ( ou Gougnou selon les régions). c'est une sorte de pain brioché en forme de bébé emmailloté, qui se mange avec un peu de beurre/confiture/pâte à tartiner et du chocolat chaud.**

 **Bien sûre vu son nom particulier, les Français.e.s du Discord ( je vous vois rire, et ma vengeance sera terrible) n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de détruire mon enfance si précieuse.**

 **Ce drabble est donc là pour laver l'honneur bafoué de la cougnole belge. Vous brulerez en enfer, démons !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHa ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

 **! Merci quand même à Petit Pigeon, LolaLola et les autres, je me suis inspirée de vous pour les répliques de la classe B tellement vous m'avez marquée TwT !**

* * *

 _Jour 16 : La Cougnole ( cœur sur toi petit ange)_

Lorsque les élèves de la classe B descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ce dimanche matin, une surprise les attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Personne n'osait vraiment bouger, comme si les petits pains briochés posés sagement étaient des bombes à retardement. Setsuna avait plissé les yeux, s'attendant sûrement à ce que la nourriture se mette à faire quelque chose confirmant la supposée blague.

"Komori et Kuroiro ne sont pas là" marmonna Kodai, le corps contre celui de son amie à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. "Je suis certaine que c'est une de leurs mauvaises blagues."

Setsuna hocha la tête avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Tout le monde semblait méfiant, jusqu'à ce que Monoma débarque avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Des cougnoles !"

Rin arqua un sourcil alors que Shishida semblait soudainement plus serein, comme si le fait que le blond sache la nature de cette nourriture allait les sauver.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Prenant une mine horrifiée, Neito cria un "Comment ça "qu'est-ce que c'est?", c'est super bon ! C'est un paradis gustatif ! Le bonheur à l'état pur ! Ce sont des cougnoles !" hurla le garçon en pointant les pains briochés en forme de bébé emmailloté.

Shoda pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son camarade de classe dont le visage commençait à prendre une teinte rouge.

"Mais… Monoma, ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est …"

Neito soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _Ne pas s'énerver, rester calme, sinon Kendo allait lui tomber dessus._

"Vu le nom, j'aurais jamais cru que ce serait de la nourriture." Lâcha Setsuna avec un sourire en coin.

"Si tu coupes bien, il y a moyen que ça y ressemble tu sais." Renchérit Kuroiro qui venait d'arriver avec sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux de Neito semblaient prêts à sortir de sa tête.

"Ne dénigrez pas la cougnole bande d'ignorant ! Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point c'est bon ! Lorsque vous y aurez gouté vous ne serez plus jamais capable d'en dire du mal !"

Quelques rires retentirent autour d'eux, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait que Neito pour se fâcher ainsi sur un sujet aussi banal que de la nourriture.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait en proposer à la classe A?

\- Même pas en rêve !"

Neito s'avança à pas vif vers la table avant de prendre un maximum de cougnoles dans ses bras.

"Si vous n'en voulez pas, très bien ! Moi je vais les manger. Mais pas questions que je laisse quelque chose d'aussi bon à ces péteux de la classe A !"

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'enfuit jusque dans sa chambre, ne laissant derrière lui que les rires de ses camarades, qui ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'étaient des cougnoles.


	17. Jour 17

**Drabble numéro 17, j'avais envie de refaire apparaitre un peu la classe A, et du coup, cette fois-ci ce sont nos chers délégués qui sont mis à l'honneur !**

 **Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que j'aimerais beaucoup les voir interagir ensemble dans le manga, histoire de voir si mon headcanon pourrait être vrai xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 17 : Istuka Kendo et Iida Tenya_

Kendo aimait vraiment son statut de déléguée de la classe B. Déjà parce que si Neito avait été élu cela aurait posé un _énorme_ problème, ensuite, parce qu'elle pouvait servir de pont entre sa classe et la classe A, par le biais d'Iida Tenya, le délégué de la seconde A.

La jeune femme s'était efforcée d'entretenir une relation cordiale avec celui qui s'appelait lui-même son "collègue". Chose peu difficile quand on apprenait à le connaître. Tenya était un garçon droit dans ses bottes, avec un sens de l'ordre et du respect un peu extrême, mais qui permettait de gérer correctement les trouble-fête de sa classe. Il avait aussi un humour particulier et Itsuka aimait beaucoup l'écouter parler des étudiants de sa classe, lorsqu'ils devaient passer leur pause déjeuner ensemble pour discuter sur certains points de l'organisation de leur filière.

L'un comme l'autre ne rechignaient pas à travailler dur pour que l'entente entre leurs deux classes soit la meilleure possible, ce qui n'était pas évident quand un certain blond essayait d'endoctriner toute la classe B sur leur supposée suprématie.

Aujourd'hui était justement l'un de ces jours où les deux délégués passaient leur pause de midi ensemble pour éclaircir certains points de leur réunion précédente. Les professeur Aizawa et Kan leur avaient demandé de tout mettre en œuvre pour optimiser les résultats de leur classe lors des prochains examens.

Et si la classe B était pas mal travailleuse, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde chez la classe A.

"On pourrait organiser des sessions de révisions commune ? Je sais qu'une grande partie de la seconde B ne serait pas contre, et que certains ont un assez bon niveau pour réexpliquer les points qui pourraient poser problème." Proposa Kendo en jetant un regard sur la feuille encore vierge posée entre eux.

Eraserhead et Vlad King leur avaient demandé de noter toutes leurs propositions sur une feuille qu'ils devraient rendre pour la fin de la semaine.

"Setsuna et Juzo pourraient même faire un peu de tutorat si les élèves de ta classe sont d'accord."

Tenya hocha la tête en notant les idées. Il inscrivit les noms des deux étudiants de la classe B, en plus du sien et de celui de Yaoyorozu entre parenthèses.

"Elle avait déjà aidé quelques élèves pour les derniers examens, je lui demanderais si elle est toujours d'accord."

Le reste de leur pause se déroula dans la même atmosphère calme et sérieuse, et quand la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours retentit, c'est avec bonne humeur que les deux délégués se quittèrent, leur feuille d'idée soigneusement remplit.


	18. Jour 18

**Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de la fameuse liste que les filles de la classe B ont faite. Oui ? très bien parce que voici les réaction de nos chers nominés !**

 **J'aime beaucoup le côté humoristique des drabbles, comme ils sont court c'est moins lourd que si les gags s'enchainaient sur 4000 mots, donc y'a moyens de faire tout et n'importe quoi assez facilement xD**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHa ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 18 : La liste_

"Ne pas m'énerver ? Mais comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas quand je vois des trucs pareils !"

Au fond de la bibliothèque, quelques garçons de la classe B étaient réunis, une feuille trônant au milieu de leur table.

"Et puis déjà, qui a eu l'idée de me mettre aussi bas sur cette liste ? Je suis après des mecs de la classe A c'est du n'importe quoi !"

Awase secouait la tête depuis près de cinq minutes, marmonnant qu'il devait y avoir une erreur pour qu'il soit aussi haut dans le classement.

"Mais vraiment" dit Juzo en se penchant vers la feuille " je n'aurais jamais cru que les filles auraient fait ce genre de liste.

Je suis certain que c'est Setsuna qui m'a mise aussi bas ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour oser provoquer n'importe qui comme si elle ne risquait rien !"

Tetsu posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le visage grave.

"Je sais que tu es en colère mon ami, mais si Kendo et les autres apprennent que l'on est en possession de cette liste, on risque de ne pas s'en sortir vivant."

Gonflant les joues comme un enfant, Neito se rassit sur sa chaise en plissant les yeux.

"J'aurais quand même ma vengeance.

\- Une vengeance sur quoi ?"

Comme un seul homme, les garçons de la seconde B se retournèrent vers la voix, pour tomber sur Kaminari, Kirishima et Bakugo. Les deux premiers semblaient plus avenants alors que Katsuki avait clairement l'air d'avoir envie de se battre plutôt que d'être amical.

"Rien qui vous regarde" cracha Neito sans même prendre le temps de sortir ses habituelles provocations.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, les garçons de sa classe avaient bien envie d'ajouter les nouveaux arrivants dans leur petit secret.

"Les filles de notre classe ont fait une liste" commença Kaibara avec un sourire, piquant la curiosité de Denki et Kirishima. "Une liste ou elles classent les plus beaux garçons de filière héroïque."

Sans laisser le temps à Bakugo de protester sur la stupidité de cette liste, Kaminari attrapa son poignet et se fit une place dans le cercle.

"Je suis placé combien ?"

Tsuburaba lui passa la liste et Kirishima jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

"Pourquoi je suis après Monoma ?" Se plaignit le blond en passant la liste à Bakugo qui haussa simplement un sourcil en remarquant qu'il était en première place.

"La vraie question c'est plutôt, pourquoi je suis sur le même pied que double-face ?"

C'est à ce moment que le dit "double-face" ainsi que Midoriya et Tenya débarquèrent.

"Tiens il ne manquait plus qu'eux !" Râla Neito avant de prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Tetsu. " Hey ! Depuis que tu es dingue de Kendo il y a plus moyen de critiquer sans que tu te fasses passer pour elle à faire la morale !"

Les autres l'ignorèrent simplement alors que Kuroiro, sourire aux lèvres, venait passer un bras autour des épaules de Shoto et Izuku.

"Une petite liste faite par les filles de la seconde B, vous êtes dessus ça devrait vous intéresser."

Midoriya commençait déjà à bafouiller, alors que Todoroki restait totalement de marbre. La fiche tomba entre leurs mains et le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts prit une teinte rouge soutenue.

"Oh Midoriya ! Tu es quatrième c'est vraiment très bien !" dit Tenya en posant le doigt à côté du prénom de son ami.

"Mais… T-toi aussi tu es dans le classement c'est bien !" dit le garçon sans savoir où se mettre.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir autant de succès.

"Tu restes en dessous de moi, pauvre nerd." marmonna Bakugo en croisant les bras.

Monoma, lui, restait dans son coin à marmonner qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours derrière la classe A.

Kaibara avait rejoint Kuroiro pour taquiner Izuku et Todoroki prit place à côté de Juzo en soupirant.

L'après midi ne faisait que commencer et rien ne les empêchait de rendre la pareille aux filles de la seconde B.


	19. Jour 19

**Au mon dieu pourquoi j'ai écris ça ?**

 **Des fois mon cerveau me pousse à écrire des choses un peu étranges, ici l'idée m'en venue à cause d'un fanart d'hatsukoi-san ( j'avais dit que tu serais dédicacée dans cette note ahah xD) où l'on voit Monoma, Awase et Tetsutetsu entre de regarder un ordinateur, mais on se doute facilement de ce qu'ils sont occupé à regarder xD**

 **Donc voilà, encore une idée stupide de ces garçons, vraiment, à 15 ans, les gens sont cons xD**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHa ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 19 : Les garçons de la seconde B découvrent le porno_

Assis à même le sol, Awase passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors que Kaibara verrouillait la porte de sa chambre et que Tsuburaba tirait les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans le noir.

Rin tenait une petite pochette dans sa main, Kuroiro et Juzo étaient assis l'une contre l'autre sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait. Monoma et Tetsutetsu semblaient agités.

"On va vraiment regarder ça ?" demanda Yosetsu en posant ses yeux un peu partout dans la chambre.

Rin entra le DVD sur le côté de l'ordinateur pendant que les derniers garçons s'installaient. L'idée venait de lui, il avait trouvé une collection de films pour adultes dans la chambre de son frère et n'avait pas eu d'autres idées que d'en prendre un avec lui pour le montrer à ses potes. C'était un truc d'ado, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion d'en voir et ils étaient tous un peu curieux. Certains avaient refusé et au final ils n'étaient même pas 10 dans la petite pièce.

Le film commença et Rin prit place entre Kaibara et Tsuburaba. Tetsu s'était penché un peu en avant et un peu de sueur commençait à perler sur le front de Neito alors que l'actrice se déshabillait lentement.

"Mais … C'est même pas censuré !" s'écria Awase en posant une main devant ses yeux.

"C'est normal c'est un film européen, ils ne censurent pas ce genre de choses."

Ouvrant un peu les doigts, le garçon regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux en déglutissant.

Juzo avait posé une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, ils étaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres et ne craignaient donc pas d'être surpris.

"Ne me dit pas que cette fille te fait de l'effet" souffla le garçon, alors que Kuroiro tournait son visage vers lui " je serais vraiment vexé."

Mais l'adolescent à la peau noire offrit simplement un sourire à Juzo.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je préfère t'imaginer toi sous moi, que de regarder cette fille."

À l'avant, tous les garçons avaient pris une teinte rouge, Tsuburaba se demandait comment une fille pouvait être aussi souple, Awase essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier les quelques ressemblances entre l'actrice et Yaoyorozu - Pourquoi devaient-elles toutes les deux avoir des longs cheveux noirs et un tel tour de poitrine ?

Rin et Kaibara essayaient de ne pas montrer leur embarras face à la réaction physique évidente que provoquait la vidéo, tandis que Neito commençait à suer à grosses gouttes, le souffle court.

Les minutes continuaient de passer et, lorsqu'enfin la vidéo se termina, c'est avec soulagement que Tetsu coupa l'ordinateur.

Chacun faisait comme si de rien était, Awase ouvrit en grand la fenêtre en espérant ainsi faire partir l'ambiance pesante de la pièce, mais la tension présente dans leur corps n'aidait pas vraiment.

"Bon" souffla un Neito qui avait perdu toute sa superbe "Je crois que je vais aller me prendre une douche froide."

Et perdu dans leurs pensées, personne ne remarqua que Juzo et Kuroiro avaient depuis longtemps déserté la pièce.


	20. Jour 20

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Enfin le retour de l'AwaMomo ! J'aime ce couple, j'adore ce couple, je veux que ce couple devienne canon ( oui j'ai de l'espoir xD). Dès qu'un couple est un peu trop choupi, je deviens gaga c'est horrible. L'idée et le drabble sont des clichés de films de noël, mais franchement ce couple c'est un cliché sur pattes alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout !**

 **Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Moira-chan, c'est elle qui 'a donné les idées pour les drabbles 20,21 et 22 ( du fluff, des couples et du clichés ahah xD). Donc merci Momo, grâce à toi la magie de noël survis un peu plus longtemps !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 20 : AwaMomo à la patinoire_

"Excuse moi, je suis en retard !"

Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Yosetsu Awase venait d'arriver devant la grande patinoire au centre de Tokyo. Les cours de ce jeudi 20 décembre avaient été annulés à cause d'une réunion d'urgence du corps professoral et les étudiants avaient le droit de profiter de leur journée.

Mais comment se retrouvait-il en rendez-vous avec Yaoyorozu ? À quel moment la situation avait-elle dérapé à ce point ? Il se rappelait l'avoir croisée dans les couloirs, les épaules baissées par ce changement de programme soudain. Ils avaient un peu discuté, Momo avait parlé de la ville, il lui avait parlé de la patinoire, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant leurs professeurs pour demander l'autorisation de sortir quelques heures l'après-midi.

Et maintenant il avait presque dix minutes de retard à un rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même proposé. Enfin, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un rencard. Yaoyorozu avait accepté, ses grands yeux en amande pétillants de joies à l'idée d'une sortie sur la glace, mais le mot "rendez-vous" n'avait jamais été placé dans la conversation. Peut-être que la jeune fille voyait ça comme une sortie entre amis ?

Secouant la tête, Awase essaya de sortir toute pensée parasite de son esprit, alors qu'il entraînait Yaoyorozu à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout était décoré aux couleurs de Noël, un immense sapin trônait au centre du hall et Momo posait son regard partout, comme une enfant qui viendrait à découvrir la magie entourant cette fête.

Awase ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, c'était comme s'il redécouvrait la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, chaque jour, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Momo Yaoyorozu, il apprenait à connaître son sérieux, sa délicatesse, mais aussi sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur et sa détermination.

Peut-être que ses amis n'avaient pas tort en disant qu'il était bleu d'elle, mais s'ils le voyaient comme lui voyait Momo, alors ils seraient au moins tout aussi amoureux.

Lorsque Momo eut fini de s'émerveiller sur la décoration du lieu, la comparant à celle de grand palace qu'elle avait visité avec ses parents, toujours sans condescendance, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour louer leur patin.

"Tu as déjà fait du patin à glace ?"

Awase posait la question tout en nouant les lacets de ses patins, il avait posé ses gants à côté de lui, sur le banc, pour pouvoir les fermer plus facilement. Yaoyorozu, elle, semblait avoir plus de mal et il se dit que, peut-être, c'était une première pour elle.

Et effectivement, Momo hocha doucement la tête, cachant une partie de son visage dans son écharpe.

"Mes parents n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour eux alors ils n'ont jamais su m'y emmener, mais je suis contente que tu m'y aies invité."

Yosetsu avait l'impression que son visage prenait feu tellement il rougissait. C'était stupide d'être aussi bêtement heureux, c'était juste du patin à glace et pourtant, Awase se sentait spécial pour être celui qui faisait découvrir ce sport à Yaozoru.

"A-Attend je vais t'aider à les attacher du coup."

Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Awase se mit à genoux sur le sol et commença à nouer les patins de son amie. Il sentit la jeune fille se figer lorsqu'il lui frôla la cheville et Yosetsu se recula brusquement.

"Pardon ! Ça te dérange ?"

Mais Yaoyorozu secoua simplement la tête avec un léger sourire.

"C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me touche."

Awase hocha la tête, se mordant l'intérieur des joues avant de reprendre lentement ce qu'il faisait. Et quand les patins de Momo furent bien attachés, ils s'avancèrent clopin-clopant jusqu'à la piste presque vide. Il n'y avait que quelques couples ainsi qu'une ou deux familles avec leurs enfants en bas âge.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Awase fut le premier à monter sur la glace, lorsqu'il fut bien en équilibre, il tendit une main gantée vers Yaoyorozu qui la prit doucement. La jeune fille s'appuya sur sa main alors qu'elle avançait prudemment, un pas après l'autre sur la glace.

"Est-ce que tu m'autorises à te toucher pour t'aider ? Je vais juste te tenir un peu près de moi le temps que tu prennes confiance."

Tous les deux avaient les joues rouges, Awase parce qu'il avait plus l'impression de lui faire une proposition déplacée que de lui donner son aide, et Momo parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait aussi proche d'un garçon qui lui plaisait.

"Essaie de rester droite, tiens bien mes mains et je vais m'éloigner un peu."

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille essaya de se redresser, ses mains tremblant doucement entre celle d'Awase qui s'éloignait, les bras tendus, lui faisant face. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa, il lui demanda s'avancer lentement. Et pas à pas, les deux adolescents commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste. D'abord près des barrières pour que Momo puisse s'y retenir quand elle craignait de tomber, puis au centre de la glace, quand elle prit plus confiance en elle. Et à aucun moment, ils ne pensèrent à se lâcher la main.

Aucun des deux ne fit aussi attention aux regards posés sur eux, comme si une bulle les enfermait dans leur petit moment de bonheur. Il n'y avait que leurs doigts entrelacés et les rires résonnant dans la salle.

A un moment, Yaoyorozu s'éloigna du garçon, riant doucement alors qui la suivait avec aisance. Mais dans sa petite course, Momo buta contre un morceau de glace, perdant l'équilibre.

S'avançant rapidement, Awase eut juste le temps de passer un bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille et de la tirer contre lui pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse. Le souffle court, Momo restait figé dans les bras du garçon, ne comprenant pas plus que ça la situation. Elle se souvenait d'avoir patiner un peu rapidement, et de son patin qui avait cogné contre quelque chose, mais elle pensait finir les fesses sur la glace.

Le garçon pencha la tête vers elle, il sentait le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien et ses joues devenaient brûlantes au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de leur position. Devait-il la lâcher maintenant ou pouvait-il la garder un peu contre lui ? Awase ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

"Tout va bien?"

La voix d'Awase semblait inquiète et le bras autour de ses hanches se resserra un peu avant de la lâcher et que ses mains ne se posent sur ses épaules.

"Tu ne t'es pas blessée à la cheville ?"

Momo secoua la tête alors que le regard inquiet d'Awase se posait sur elle.

"Tu veux patiner encore un peu ?"

Attrapant doucement sa main, Yaoyorozu recommença à patiner, le garçon à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas cette presque chute qui allait la démoralisée. Tous les deux avaient encore envie de profiter ce moment ensemble avant de retourner dans leur routine d'apprentis héros.

Le temps passa si vite à leurs yeux que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'ils quittèrent la patinoire pour se rendre à Yuei. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient évité l'heure de pointe et pouvaient donc profiter d'une place assise jusqu'au retour.

Arrivés au lycée, Awase raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir. La neige avait recommencé à tomber et cela lui rappelait l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la seconde A, Yosetsu s'arrêta et posa une main sur sa nuque.

"Eh… C'était vraiment sympa cette après-midi avec toi. Et...Euh…"

Awase détourna le regard en se grattant la nuque.

"Enfin… Si jamais tu veux que l'on refasse une sortie toi et moi…"

Avec un large sourire, Momo accepta, faisant louper un battement au cœur de Yosetsu qui se sentait fondre sous le regard pétillant de la jeune fille.

Peut-être que finalement, il avait une chance de sortir avec elle un jour.


	21. Jour 21

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **je suis enfin à jour dans ce calendrier, je perdais espoir ! Le drabble 24 arrivera surement au matin parce que je ne serais pas présente de l'après-midi.**

 **Ici nous retrouvons notre boulet préféré Tsuburaba ! J'adore ce personnage, vraiment je crois que je vais écrire pleins d'OS sur lui parce que je l'adore xD**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Merci à Chisana-Ran pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

 _Jour 21 : le retour de Tsuburaba le boulet_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

C'était à peu près la seule pensée cohérente dans l'esprit de Tsuburaba à ce moment-là. Il fallait dire que la situation était cocasse. Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour se retrouver un vendredi soir, avec une Tsuyu à moitié endormie dans ses bras, au beau milieu des couloirs déserts du lycée.

Il avait croisé la jeune fille en sortant du réfectoire. Dans son habituelle maladresse, Kosei avait fait une blague plus que douteuse avant de proposer à Tsuyu de l'accompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. C'est là qu'elle lui avait annoncé retourner dans sa classe parce qu'elle avait oublié son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants.

"Il commence vraiment à faire froid, le bâtiment n'est pas chauffé la nuit donc j'aimerais bien reprendre mes affaires rapidement avant de rentrer. Sinon je risque d'entrer en hibernation avant même d'avoir mis un pied dehors."

Alors Tsuburaba avait simplement accepté de l'accompagner. Il ne faisait rien de mal et au moins si la jeune fille entrait en hibernation à cause du froid, il pourrait l'aider.

Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait vraiment.

Parce qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de la seconde A, impossible d'entrer à l'intérieur. Et le froid devenait de plus en plus rude à travers le bâtiment principal, une légère buée se formant devant leur bouche à chaque respiration.

"C'est mauvais ça." avait murmuré la jeune fille, son corps secoué par quelques frissons. " Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à mon dortoir…"

Ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer et Tsuburaba eut le réflexe de la retenir alors qu'elle tombait, entrant en hibernation.

"Merde qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ?"

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre retenant la jeune fille contre son corps, Kosei réfléchissait à toute vitesse à comment il pouvait réchauffer Asui.

"Aller, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses déplacées bordel" marmonna le garçon en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Tsuyu se blottit inconsciemment contre lui, surement à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, et lorsque son petit visage aux joues un peu rouge frotta contre son sweat-shirt épais, Tsuburaba se figea.

"Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con parfois !"

Posant doucement la tête de sa camarade sur ses genoux, Tsuburaba retira son sweat en frissonnant. Puis il redressa Asui pour le lui mettre, essayant de ne pas frôler sa poitrine en lui passant le vêtement. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de remarquer le bouton ouvert mais détourna rapidement le regard.

"C'est pas le moment Kosei, tu respires et tu te rappelles que tu n'es pas un pervers. Répète : je ne suis pas un pervers."

Quand le pull fut enfilé et Tsuburaba calmé, il attrapa la jeune fille sous son dos et ses genoux pour la soulever contre lui.

"Pitié faite qu'elle ne se réveille pas, faite qu'elle ne se réveille pas"

Kosei marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal, soupirant presque de bonheur lorsque les portes apparurent devant lui. Il fallait dire qu'avoir la fille qu'il appréciait, blottie dans ses bras avec l'air le plus adorable au monde ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

Dehors, c'était presque la tempête et heureusement pour lui, personne ne put le voir courir torse nu sous la neige avec une fille dans ses bras. Pour quel genre de détraqué allait-il passer si on le voyait ainsi?

Intérieurement, il remerciait Vlad et son entraînement spartiate qui lui permit d'atteindre le dortoir de la classe A assez rapidement, parce qu'avec ce temps, il ne donnait pas cher de sa santé.

Sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, Tsuburaba s'invita chez la classe rivale, criant après quelqu'un depuis le hall d'entrée.

Rapidement quelques garçons arrivèrent et se figèrent en le voyant à moitié nu, Tsuyu dans les bras.

"Elle est entrée en hibernation pendant que l'on allait chercher ses affaires et du coup j'ai un peu improvisé, vous ne savez pas où je peux la déposer pour qu'elle se réchauffe ?"

Shoto, Denki et Kirishima le guidèrent jusqu'au salon, tandis qu'Ochacco, qui était aussi venue voir ce qu'il se passait, partait à la recherche de couvertures.

Ils croisèrent Mineta en chemin et Kosei resserra un peu sa prise sur la jeune fille, comme s'il voulait la protéger du regard du pervers.

"Tu peux la déposer dans l'un des fauteuils" dit Shoto en lui désignant le salon, alors que Kaminari augmentait le thermostat.

Kirishima déposa quelques coussins sous la tête de la jeune fille pendant que Tsuburaba la posait doucement, quelques secondes plus tard, Ochacco débarquait avec une pile de couverture.

"Je pense que tu peux récupérer ton sweat" dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Du coin de l'oeil Kosei remarqua Mineta qui semblait zieuter sur Asui et il se rappela le bouton ouvert de son chemisier. Pas question qu'un garçon voit ça alors qu'elle était endormie !

"Non c'est bon, mon dortoir est juste à côté, je viendrais le chercher demain après les cours."

Il jeta un regard presque paniqué à Uraraka qui sembla comprendre.

"D'accord pas de soucis ! Je lui dirais ce que tu as fait pour elle."

Avec un hochement de tête, Tsuburaba se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Kirishima, Kaminari et Todoroki encore sur les talons. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges lui fit une tape dans le dos.

"Ça c'était viril mec ! Bien joué !"

Kosei passa une main dans ses cheveux en haussant les épaules.

"J'allais pas la laisser seule dans les couloirs du lycée quand même." Il détourna quelques secondes les yeux avant de reprendre. " Bon, je vais y aller avant de choper la crève, à une prochaine fois !"

Et sans attendre de réponse, Tsuburaba fila sous la neige jusqu'à son propre dortoir. À peine entré, il se fit charrier par Kaibara et Rin qui l'avaient vu avec Tsuyu, et remarquaient maintenant qu'il ne portait plus de haut.

"Tu as testé ce que tu as vu dans le film ?" Taquina le garçon aux cheveux noirs en haussant les sourcils.

Mais Kosei prit une teinte rouge soutenue avant de marmonner un " dis pas de conneries.", puis il remonta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre lui.

"Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras…"

Tout son corps frissonna à cette pensée et il se maudit d'avoir des réactions dignes d'un pervers en puissance, avant de s'endormir, épuisé par sa journée.

Pourtant Kendo le réveilla un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, frappant à sa porte avec force en lui demandant d'ouvrir.

La tête encore embrumée par le sommeil, Tsuburaba ouvrit, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que la jeune fille voyait son torse, à croire qu'aucun garçon en dehors de Neito n'avait vraiment de pudeur. Ou plutôt, ils oubliaient tous que certaines pièces étaient communes aux filles et ne s'en rappelaient que lorsqu'ils en croisaient une.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kendo ?" marmonna le jeune homme en essayant vaguement de démêler ses cheveux.

Mais quand son regard se posa sur la personne qui accompagnait sa déléguée, Tsuburaba se figea dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

"Oh putain." marmonna-t-il en se rendant compte que :

Petit un, c'était Tsuyu, tenant fermement son sweat replié contre sa poitrine.

Petit deux, Il était torse nu devant la jeune fille, qui avait maintenant les joues rouges mais restait parfaitement stoïque.

Petit trois, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, mais il avait une érection du tonnerre. Devant des filles. Dont celle qu'il aimait.

Sans perdre une seconde, il referma brusquement la porte de sa chambre, le dos contre celle-ci en gémissant des " Je veux mourir, s'il vous plaît que quelqu'un me tue." alors que Kendo lui criait dessus depuis le couloir.

Rapidement, il sauta sur le premier vêtement ample à sa portée susceptible de cacher la bosse déformant son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau.

"Euh… Pardon ?" demanda Kosei en grimaçant sous le regard noir de la rousse.

Mais elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel et tourner les talons.

"Asui voulait te parler. Ne fais pas le con Tsuburaba !"

Puis elle entra dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

"Zuh.. Hum… Tu-tu veux entrer ?"

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête alors que le garçon se décalait pour la laisser entrer.

"Pardon pour le bordel… Je rentre ce week end chez moi et du coup il y a des vêtements partout.

\- Ce n'est rien."

Un silence s'installa alors que Tsuburaba restait contre sa porte, Tsuyu au milieu de ses fringues. Asui finit par lui tendre son vêtement, qu'elle tenait encore contre elle il y avait quelques instants.

"Ochaco m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais ramené jusqu'à mon dortoir. Merci beaucoup."

Les mains d'Asui frôlèrent les siennes lorsqu'il reprit son sweat. Le faisant rougir doucement.

"C'est rien, n'importe qui l'aurait fait aussi."

Tsuburaba s'efforçait de ne pas la regarder, l'envie de la serrer contre lui comme un peu plus tôt le prenant à la gorge.

Après un dernier remerciement, Tsuyu quitta sa chambre et il la raccompagna. Il remarqua seulement maintenant qu'elle portait un nouveau manteau, et qu'elle avait dénoué son écharpe pour être plus à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle prit le chemin de son dortoir, le nez dans son écharpe, Tsuburaba la suivit du regard en se disant que, peu importe ce qu'elle portait, elle restait incroyablement jolie.

De retour dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans son sweat à l'odeur d'Asui - bordel il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses tendances étranges- il remarqua son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre.

"Dites-moi que c'est une blague putain."

Tsuburaba lâcha son vêtement, son reflet lui renvoyant l'image d'un lui mortifié, portant fièrement un T-shirt vert à l'inscription " I 3 Frogs" que lui avait acheté Kaibara le weekend dernier pour l'embarrasser.

"Je suis vraiment un boulet parfois."


	22. Jour 22

**Un petit drabble ultra court sur un perso ultra mignon, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir xD**

 **! L'univers et les persos de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **PS : Shoda c'est la petite bouboule avec l'alter double impacte, il est trop choupi donc je devait écrire sur lui xD**

* * *

 _Jour 22 : Nirengeki Shoda_

Shoda avait attendu cette occasion toute la semaine. Habitant près de l'école, le lycée l'autorisait à rentrer chez lui dès la fin des cours le vendredi, et jamais il n'avait autant pressé le pas pour arriver dans sa petite maison.

A peine entré, le garçon retira ses chaussures et jeta son sac quelque part dans le salon. Ses parents travaillaient tard ce soir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était seul au moins jusqu'au repas de ce soir.

Fouillant dans les placards à la recherche de quelques confiseries, Shoda se dit qu'il avait bien le temps de préparer une partie du repas avant de vaquer à ses activités.

Le nez dans le frigo, le garçon repéra plusieurs choses qu'il pouvait cuisiner sans faire brûler la maison, il prit ce qui lui était nécessaire et posa tout sur le plan de travail avant de sortir son téléphone portable et chercher une recette sur internet.

Après s'être coupé l'index en voulant coupé des légumes et renversé une casserole d'eau, Shoda réussit à finir sa recette avant que la nuit ne tombe. Puis ses parents étaient rentrés, sa mère avait terminé le repas et ils avaient mangés ensemble dans la bonne humeur.

Maintenant, nous étions samedi 22 décembre et Shoda comptait bien profiter de son weekend près-noël comme il le faisait chaque année, une espèce de tradition qu'il avait gardé et continué seul en grandissant.

Chausson au pied, il descendit dans sa cuisine, se coupa quelques tranches de cougnoles qu'il avait réussi à marchander à Monoma, se prépara un peu de chocolat chaud avant de migrer, plateau repas en mains, vers le salon.

Parce que le weekend avant noël, et même tous les weekends du mois de décembre, étaient réservés à une chose : un marathon de film de noël.


	23. Jour 23

**Le voici le voilà, on ne l'attendait plus mais il est quand même là : Le rendez-vous TetsuKen !**

 **Du fluff, du romantisme, un mec timide et une best girl en or, la recette parfaite pour un dimanche soir de décembre 3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à demain pour le dernier drabble de ce calendrier !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 _Jour 23 : Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu et Itsuka Kendo_

Tetsutetsu soupira nerveusement, son bouquet de fleur à la main. Il se sentait un peu con d'offrir des fleurs en plein mois de décembre, à une fille qui devait surement en avoir rien à faire des fleurs, mais Monoma lui avait dit que c'était "romantique" et que même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ferait bonne impression auprès de ses parents. Mouais, lui il avait surtout envie de voir le sourire de Kendo, ses grands yeux vert foncé pétillant et ses joues un peu rouge.

Il se rappelait encore l'expression de la rousse lorsque, vendredi à la fin des cours, elle était venue le trouver pour lui demander s'il accepterait de l'accompagner au marché de noël du centre de Tokyo. Il revoyait encore les grands gestes de Kaibara et Tsuburaba dans le dos de Kendo, le poussant à accepter, alors que Monoma retenait un fou rire face à son visage couleur tomate.

Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche alors qu'il approchait de la maison d'Itsuka. D'un geste nerveux il le déverrouilla pour remarquer que ses amis avaient fait une conversation de groupe gentiment renommée " Opération rendez-vous TetsuKen réussi"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent encore ?"

Plusieurs messages avaient été envoyés, certains de ses camarades de classe, d'autre de Kirishima, Kaminari ou Sero. A force de trainer avec le garçon aux cheveux rouge, il avait fini par bien s'entendre avec Hanta et Denki.

 _Neito Monoma à envoyer une photo dans " Opération rendez-vous TetsuKen réussi"_

Se demandant ce que son blond de meilleur ami avait bien pu faire encore, il ouvrit la conversation, se faisant noyé sous les encouragements. Kaibara lui demandait même de " ne pas mettre autant de temps que ces imbéciles de Tsuburaba et Awase." Même si c'était un peu tard, vu que cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il essayait désespérément d'approcher la jeune fille. Il survola les piques envoyées par Monoma aux garçons de la classe A et arriva enfin sur la photo qu'il agrandit.

Elle avait très certainement été prise avec l'appareil de Kaibara vu la qualité, tous ses amis étaient réunis sous une banderole où était inscrit en lettre capitale : BONNE CHANCE TETSUTETSU.

L'adolescent à l'alter de durcissement eut un petit rire, sa nervosité diminuant quelque peu.

 _De Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu : Vous êtes vraiment grave les gars ! Mais merci beaucoup !_

 _De Eijiro Kirishima : T'en fais pas bro ! On est tous derrière toi !_

Après quelques autres encouragements, le garçon laissa ses amis et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Il allait finir par être en retard si ça continuait !

Mais la maison des Kendo pointait déjà à l'horizon, presque dix minutes avant l'heure indiquée par la rousse dans son sms. Tetsu vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse, passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait réussi à presque coiffé, et lissa les bords de son manteau noir d'une main avant de sonner.

C'est un grand homme aux cheveux poivre et sel qui lui ouvrit, son regard se posa durement sur lui mais il ne semblait pas plus hostile que ça. Tetsu se figea quand même, bouquet toujours à la main, alors qu'il se sentait comme scanné par le père de la jeune fille.

"Bonjour je suis Tetsutetsu, un ami de votre fille et… euh... Tenez ?"

Il tendit le bouquet de fleur à monsieur Kendo avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

"Enfin, non ! Le bouquet est pour Kendo, enfin, votre fille mais…"

L'homme haussa un sourcil amusé face à l'embarras évident du garçon. Et Tetsu se jura qu'il faisait exprès de garder cette mine plutôt sombre. Pourtant il finit par se retourner et crier après sa fille qui arriva en dévalant les escaliers.

Tetsu en eut le souffle coupé, déjà qu'il trouvait la jeune fille très belle dans son uniforme sérieux de l'école, ou ses vieux jeans lorsqu'elle passait le weekend à l'internat, mais c'était comme s'il retombait amoureux d'elle en voyant les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour leur rendez-vous.

Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et encadraient son visage, elle portait un jeans sombre près du corps et un pull qui mettait en valeur le roux de ses cheveux. Même si ça restait discret, elle portait un peu de maquillage, ses cils semblant plus longs et ses lèvres un peu plus rouges. Son long manteau noir d'hiver serrait sa taille, et le garçon sentit inconsciemment son regard dévié sur ses hanches avant de se reprendre - son père était là, il fallait faire bonne impression !

Itsuka attrapa une écharpe vert pomme, et une paire de gants, le froid de ces derniers jours devenait plus mordant.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, ses yeux se posant sur le bouquet avec un petit rire.

"Oh il ne fallait pas ! Mais c'est très gentil, maman adore les fleurs on aura qu'a le poser sur l'un des meubles du salon."

Frôlant ses mains pour prendre le bouquet, Tetsutetsu eut l'impression de brûler vif tellement son visage était chaud. La jeune fille confia les fleurs à son père, lui embrassant la joue avant de quitter la maison sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de son père qui murmurait des trucs ressemblant à " mon bébé devient une femme", ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux de voir qu'un garçon semblait autant de soucier de sa fille, ou râler parce qu'on lui volait sa princesse.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre de Tokyo fut mouvementé, comme si le Japon entier avait décidé d'aller dans la capitale aujourd'hui. Il avait quand même réussi à trouver une place assise pour la rousse, qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait très bien rester debout mais avait quand même accepté parce qu'elle savait que Tetsutetsu faisait par gentillesse et pas parce qu'il pensait qu'elle devait obligatoirement s'assoir parce que c'était " une petite fille fragile bla-bla-bla".

Face à la foule remplissant le marché de Noël, le garçon lui avait timidement demandé s'il pouvait lui tenir la main et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi main dans la main. Leurs épaules se frôlaient parfois.

Kendo acheta quelques babioles pour ses amies, ils se prirent un chocolat chaud au centre de la place, qu'ils burent assis sur un banc, presque lové l'un contre l'autre, Itsuka les deux mains autour de son gobelet, Tetsu un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Puis ils achetèrent des marrons grillés avec lesquels ils se brulèrent la langue en rigolant.

Une photo sous l'immense sapin.

Un petit assortiment de chocolats suisse et belge pour Neito.

Une paire de gants aux couleurs de l'anime préféré de Pony.

Et à la fin de la journée, lorsqu'ils eurent passé tous les stands du marché, ris à gorge déployés, tenu leur mains, s'être serré dans leur bras, Itsuka lui ait frotter le coin de la bouche à cause d'un peu de chocolat, ils tombèrent sur un petit photomaton placé là pour l'évènement.

"On y va ?" Proposa Tetsu en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la rousse qui hochait la tête.

"Oui ! Ça pourrait être sympas !"

Le garçon s'assit sur le petit tabouret alors que Kendo prenait place sur ses genoux, s'assurant que le petit rideau était bien fermé et leurs nombreux sachets posés sur le sol. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour lancer la machine, ils centrèrent le cadran, abaissèrent un peu le siège, puis les photos commencèrent.

Pour la première, ils souriaient simplement, les bras de Tetsu passé autour des hanches d'Itsuka.

La jeune fille demanda une grimace pour la deuxième, et ils éclatèrent de rire pendant la troisième.

Kendo embrassa la joue de son rendez-vous pour la quatrième, et le garçon savait qu'il devait avoir les joues bien rouges.

Mais c'est sur la cinquième qu'ils étaient dans le même état, le visage chauffant, les yeux fermé, alors qu'elle acceptait doucement le baiser qu'il lui offrait.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que ce serait Itsuka qui garderait les photos, Tetsu risquant de les perdre en moins de deux jours. Et c'est mains dans la main que le garçon raccompagna sa désormais petite ami - il avait osé lui demandé en bafouillant, sur le pas de sa porte, s'ils sortaient bien ensemble- avant de lui promettre de se revoir le lendemain.

De toute façon, ils avaient une surprise à préparer tous ensemble, et cette journée n'était que le début de leur histoire, Tetsutetsu se le promettait.


	24. Jour 24

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour le dernier drabble de ce calendrier ( vous m'entendez pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ?). Il s'agit de mon premier "gros" projet que je finis. J'ai plusieurs fics en cours, plusieurs OS d'écrit, mais c'est mon premier recueil de finis. Une page se tourne et ça me fais plaisir de voir à quel point ce calendrier vous à plu.**

 **C'est aussi ma fic avec le plus de commentaire, merci à vous tout.e.s pour l'avoir suivis chaque jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu finir avec un drabble un peu mieux, j'avais promis un dernier drabble exceptionnel mais lorsque j'ai du l'écrire j'avais le moral à zéro à cause d'évènements dans ma vie personnelle. Donc pardon pour cet écrit assez moyen ( et très en retard).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 _Jour 24 : Le réveillon de Vlad King_

Sekijiro Kan soupira en se massant les tempes. Il avait une vingtaine de copie à terminer s'il voulait pouvoir rejoindre son lit avant la fin du réveillon de noël. La fin d'après-midi se terminait et tous ses collègues avaient déjà quitté la salle des professeurs.

Son chien l'attendait chez lui pour un marathon de film d'horreur, mais à la place il devait corriger les inepties que lui sortaient certains de ses étudiants. Entre Neito qui semblait faire exprès de répondre n'importe quoi, Kuroiro qui lui, clairement, avait décidé de pourrir sa copie pour l'ennuyer et Tsuburaba qui était à côté de la plaque pour la moitié de ses réponses, il se dit que, vraiment, quelquefois il en avait marre d'être prof.

Mais ce genre de pensées ne durait jamais plus qu'une seconde, traversant son esprit puis disparaissant. Parce que Vlad King aimait profondément son métier de professeur. Il rencontrait chaque année des apprentis héros aux alters et caractères hétéroclites. Des adolescents plus motivés que jamais à travers lesquels il se revoyait au même âge.

Passant une main lasse sur sa nuque, Vlad jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la salle. Bientôt dix-sept heures. Il ne devait plus y avoir grand monde dans le lycée à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, deux petits coups légers lui firent tourner la tête vers la porte, alors qu'une vingtaine de tête qui étaient loin de lui être inconnues entraient.

Ses élèves de secondes B étaient tous réunis dans la petite salle des professeurs, Monoma et Kendo tenant chacun une boite dans leur main.

"On s'est tous cotisé pour vous faire un cadeau de noël !

Et un pour votre chien aussi !" Ajouta Pony, à moitié cachée derrière son ami blond.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Vlad attrapa les cadeaux tendus devant lui.

"Ouvrez les professeurs !" cria une voix depuis l'arrière du groupe qu'il reconnut comme étant Kamakiri.

Kaibara avait sorti son appareil photo.

"On a même apporté du chocolat chaud et des confiseries pour tout le monde !" Dit Setsuna en posant plusieurs thermos sur une table.

Kan eut un sourire avant de commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux, Kodai et Komori le pressant.

Le premier était un collier pour chiens aux couleurs de noël, carrément kitch mais qui fit rire l'homme. Il sentait que Kaibara prenait des photos mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Le deuxième était composé de trois choses : Un mug avec une intraveineuse remplie de café, un joli clin d'œil entre son alter qui était la manipulation du sang et le fait qu'il buvait une quantité astronomique de caf". Puis un t-shirt avec l'inscription " mes élèves sont les meilleurs, la preuve ils m'ont offert ce t-shirt". Et enfin, un album rempli de photos que Kaibara avait pris au cours de l'années, où on le voyait avec ses élèves, pendant les entrainements, mais il y'en avait aussi de lui avec certains de ses collègues.

"On a demandé de l'aide à certains profs de l'écoles pour avoir plus de photos de vous monsieur." Expliqua Juzo qui était resté en retrait.

"Il faut qu'on en fasse encore une !" S'écria Tsuburaba en poussant quelques personnes pour qu'elles se regroupent autour de leur professeur.

Kaibara plaça un vieil appareil photo sur un pied avant de programmer la minuterie et rejoindre le reste de sa classe.

L'appareil était un polaroïd qui appartenait à la mère de Kaibara, et qui devait surement couter une petite fortune maintenant vu son état irréprochable.

Tout le monde se serra, sourire aux lèvres, alors que le boitier se déclenchait. Le photographe s'avança avant de prendre doucement la photo qui sortait devant. Il le secoua puis pris l'album que lui tendait Kodai avant de la placer sur l'une des nombreuses pages remplie.

En dessous, Kendo écrivit " Seconde B, 24 décembre" suivis de l'année.

C'était certainement l'un des réveillons préférés de Sekijiro, un 24 décembre avec ses élèves, dans la bonne humeur caractéristique de la classe B.


End file.
